Te conozco? Je vous connais?
by miko-jester
Summary: Ya crecimos las cosas siguen su mismo curso... Al menos eso se pensaba!... Amores, Pesadillas, Amigos extraños, triangulos amorosos, simbolos y ciertas deudas que pagar... summary algo malo deben leerlo! NOSE ARREPENTIRAN XD enserio
1. Decisión y nuevos amigos

.:: Decisión y nuevos amigos ::.

Cada noche podía ir a ese tranquilo bar a las afueras de parís donde un agradable señor un poco maduro como de unos cincuenta años conversaba conmigo mientras tomaba mas de tres cafés. Era cierto muchas cosas en mi habían cambiado decidí viajar a parís por una oferta de estudio quiero ser chef profesional; siendo sincera no quería, pero la insistencia de mi hermana mayor no me dejo opción así que empecé a prepararme profesionalmente.

.:: Recuerdo ::.

Unos meses atrás….

– ¡Tienes que estudiar alguna carrera bellota, ya tienes 18 años debes prepararte!, yo comenzé mi carrera de medicina china, burbuja también comenzó la carrera de diseñadora y ¿tú te piensas quedar en casa jugando videojuegos?.  
>– ¡Pues eso del estudio no es para mi, logre terminar el bachillerato y tu sabes cuanto me costo!.<br>– ¿Y que sucedió con el deporte no quieres prepararte en ello?.  
>– ¡No!, solo me entretengo con el; además ya puedo empezar a tomar mis propias decisiones ¿no crees?.<br>– Desde niñas prometimos que seríamos profesionales, ya que ser una superpoderosa no era para siempre.  
>– ¡ WAAAAA DEJAME EN PAZ! desearía estar lejos de ti para que dejes de decirme que hacer jum.<br>– Ummm…..¡ES CIERTO! creo que me has dado una idea *saca un papel de su bolso muy sonriente*  
>– ¿Que es esto?<br>– Es un folleto para estudiar en el extranjero, créeme que seria una gran oportunidad de que conozcas otras cosas, madures y te des cuenta que no todo es estar en casa durmiendo hasta tarde.  
>– ¡QUE! Primero lo estudios, luego viajar?. De casualidad quieres que te traiga sobrinos?.<br>– Jejejejeje por ahora no. Me parece que será una excelente oportunidad incluso las carreras que ofrecen no son un reto para ti, es tu oportunidad ¡únete, estudia, prepárate!.  
>– ¡WAAAA DE ACUERDO! Con tal de deshacerme de ti jumm.<br>– ¡ME SIENTO ORGULLOSA! *la abraza con fuerza*  
>– ¡YA SUELTAMEEEEE! Jum!.<p>

.:: Fin del recuerdo ::.

– – – – – – – – – –

Apariencias:  
>.Bellota de 18.<br>Estatura promedio, sus mismos ojos verdes ahora un poco mas perfilados y con pestañas, cabello hasta la espalda un poco despeinado con flequillo de medio lado y un mechón verde, cuerpo bien ejercitado con algunas curvas notorias, un poco de pecho, casi siempre vistiendo de jeans rotos con botas negras y una camiseta con bufanda verde con negro. Cuando llego a parís no ha querido contar que tiene es una super heroina

. Bombom de 18.  
>Cabello ahora con algunos rizos amarrado como siempre, pero ahora sin el lazo rojo y dos mechones a los lados de su flequillo, ojos y bocas pintados de un ligero rosa, un poco mas alta que bellota, de cuerpo delgado y buenas piernas, casi siempre viste muy casual con algunos colores marrones.<p>

.Burbuja de 18.  
>Su cabello tiene ahora algunos mechones en marrón claro, se lo deja liso y completamente suelto con algún accesorio decorándolo, ojos pintado de azul difuminados con negro y largas pestañas, boca pintada de un color muy ligero, viste con ropas muy delicadasy sencillas que resaltan su cuerpo completamente esbelto y cuidado.<p>

– – – – – – – –

Ni yo misma podía creer que me encontrara en parís, debo admitir que la carrera de chef me esta empezando a gustar, hasta sorprendo a cada uno de mis profesores con una simple hamburguesa, parece que tengo talento para la cocina…

– ¿Y cuento tiempo piensas quedarte?.  
>– Hasta que me titule probablemente, por ahora no tengo intensiones de volver.<br>– ¿Y eso porque?  
>– ¿Fren te he dicho que eres un viejo curioso? jejejeje, la verdad es que por primera vez mi hermana mayor a tenido razón con respecto a mi viaje me esta ayudando a madurar, aprender nuevas cosas y como he logrado sorprender a mis profesores para ser una simple novata con el tema de la cocina gourmet jejejeje.<p>

– – – – – – –

.:: Conoce a Fren (50 años frances de cabellos semi largos casi gris, bien afeitado, con los ojos verdes, piel blanca, un poco velludo, se ve un poco joven para su edad, alto y un poco regordete) Es un experto en la cata de vino, dirige un bar a las afueras de parís, tiene fama de bromista, halagador y curioso, le tomo mucho cariño a Bellota la cual conoció gracias a su esposa, le encanta vestir sencillo y leer libros::.

– – – – – – –

– Eso se llama talento bellota, y en algún momento pensaste en venir a francia?  
>– La verdad es que no, me costo mucho aprender el francés *pone cara gruñona*, pero no esta mal al menos he conocido a personas agradables como por ejemplo tu *le hace una media sonrisa*<br>– Desde cuando eres tan tierna?, jajaja gracias bellota, eres una de las pocas jóvenes de tu edad que me agradan  
>– Aww que tierno Fren, pero no! No voy a salir contigo jajajajajaja<br>– Al menos lo intento *pone cara de bromista* siempre logro que te tomes tres cafés, admite que soy encantador jajajajajaja  
>– Tu si que eres bromista jajajajaja<br>– Jajaja es cierto lo soy jajajajaja, pero algo que no es broma es que eres la mas guapa de todo parís jajajajajajaja. Y dime ya tienes novio o lo dejaste en tu ciudad picarona *le guiña el ojo*  
>– *se sonroja un poco* La verdad es que no, digamos que las personas que se pudiera decir que "me gustaron" solo se aprovecharon de mi, así que de chicos no quiero pensar por el momento<br>– Que malo bellota algún día me contaras esas historias *le guiña el ojo* , me parece extraño que los jovenes de ahora no han pasado los 18 años y ya tienen conflictos amorosos, si cuando uno se cae lo mejor es levantarse, incluso a mi que ya me empieza crujir la espalda jejeje

En ese momento aparece una señora un poco mas joven que Fren (como 47) saliendo de la cocina, muy bien maquillada y vestida.

– Es verdad bellota además ¡ESTAMOS EN PARÍS LA CIUDAD DEL AMOR! *expresa emoción*

– – – – – – –  
>.:: Conoce a Lidia (47 años de cabellos ondulados, semi largos castaños, ojos grises, piel blanca, estatura media, posee buenas curvas y unos lindos labios gruesos) Es una Cheff profesional esposa de Fren, es una de las profesores de cocina de Bellota, también se convirtió en su guía por parís, trata a bellota como la hija que no tuvo por eso de cariño la llama belly y muchas veces la deja quedarse en su casa y enseñarle algunos trucos de cocina y maquillaje aunque a Bellota no le agradan mucho::.<br>– – – – – – –

– Lidia? Cuando apareciste?  
>– ¿¡COMO QUE LIDIA! Soy tu amada esposa! Así que a mi me llamas cariño o amorcito de acuerdo? Y tengo todo mi derecho a venir cuando se me antoje jojojojo *pone cara de superior* y como es eso de que Bellota es la mas guapa de todo parís!<p>

Entonces lidia empieza a regañar a Fren con humo saliendo de su cabeza y Fren asustado, hasta que bellota para salvar la situación decide saludar

– *con una gota estilo anime* Hola lidia te ves muy bien hoy ¿y esas ropas?  
>– *cambia su expresión a una cara mas alegre* Hola querida belly, te gustan? es que hoy tengo una fiesta con mis antiguos compañeros del instituto culinario, *voltea a ver a Fren con cara malévola* así que Fren nos vamos para que te vistas lo mas guapo que puedas, debes causar buena impresión como mi esposo.<br>– Soy un tranquilo y guapisimo hombre que dirige un bar y que después del trabajo busca irse a dormir, que mejor impresión que esta puedo causar?  
>– Que gracioso!…..Dicen que habrá una de las mayores exposiciones de vino<br>– *Se emociona* Que estamos esperando? Vamonos! *empieza a recoger sus cosas*

Bellota solo los observaba y noto que era mejor que se fuera y empezó a acercarse a la puerta para irse y cuando se iba a despedir, una mano evito que abriera la puerta dándole un susto

– LIDIA! Que sucede? *sonríe un poco asustada*  
>– Tú a donde crees que vas?<br>– Pues como ya van a cerrar el bar he decidido irme  
>– No iras a ningún lado hoy tienes planes conmigo y Fren, nos vamos a la fiesta! Jojojojo *pone cara de superioridad*<br>– QUE! Pero Lidia yo no estoy invitada! Y tampoco tengo ropa adecuada, ni tengo idea de que podría hacer yo allá!  
>– Querida! Es tu gran oportunidad de conocer verdaderos cheff que te ayudaran para cuando quieras conseguir un trabajo y la ropa es lo de menos yo te ayudaré, en fin estas con una de las mas hermosas de parís jojojo *expresión de triunfo*…También por que me dieron tres invitaciones y habrá rifas, cupones y comida gratis por cada invitación jejeje así que nos vamos.<p>

A Bellota no le quedo mas remedio que acceder ya que era viernes y ese día ella no tenía planes, también le parecía un poco tentadora la idea de conocer cheff que la ayudarían a mejorar y demostrar de lo que estaba hecha. Lidia la tomo del brazo y se la llevo junto con Fren a su casa para arreglarlos…

– – – – – – – – – – –

Adelanto segundo Capitulo: "Una oferta, antiguo conocido"

– Hace una noche maravillosa verdad?, porque una mademoiselle como usted, no esta adentro disfrutando de la fiesta o buscando un apuesto hombre para bailar?  
>– Disculpe monsieur, pero yo no le tengo que explicarle nada simplemente quiero estar aquí afuera, así que si me disculpa..<br>– Una mademoiselle guapa rebelde *se dijo para si*, me agradas!  
>-*arqueo la ceja* y eso que?<br>….

– Cariño donde esta Belly?  
>– Creo que salió un momento al balcón<br>– Espera!…. No esta también en el balcón uno de mis enemigos de los him!….¡debo buscar a belly!  
>…<p>

– Esos tipos son unos pervertidosss que bueno que tu no eress como las otrasss que si caen en sus jueguitosss  
>– El tenia algo raro casi me envuelve con su aroma…..<p>

– – – – – – – – – – –

espero que les guste  
><span>Merezco Reviews? ^^<span>


	2. Una oferta, antiguo conocido

**Gracias a Destino-BTR99 por ese primer review! T-T snif snif! *le lanza besos de alegria* jejejejeje… Aquí esta la continuación la verdad que ando inspirada pronto parejas :D**

"Una oferta, antiguo conocido"

….Lidia termino arreglar a Bellota y a Fren  
>Bellota cargaba un ligero vestido verde claro con tirantes hasta la mitad del muslo con unos tacones negros de 5 cm y ojos pintados de negro con un ligero brillo en rosa. Fren cargaba un smoking negro con un lazo azul con cuadros en gris, zapatos de marca y bien perfumado.<p>

-OH belle! Están estupendos ahora si podemos salir como debe ser  
>-Gracias por el vestido y también porque no exagerastes esta vez con el maquillaje<br>-Cariño tu sabes que no necesitas arreglarme tanto para hacer notar lo hermoso que soy  
>-Jojojojo que divertido eres Fren! *lo toma del hombro* vámonos a la fiesta jojojo *toma del brazo a bellota y se montan en un taxi*<p>

-Que emocionada estoy ya han pasado varios años desde que nos vimos  
>-Si sobretodo a Louise verdad? *sarcasmo*<br>-Fren aun sigues celoso?  
>-Louise?<br>-Pues Louise fue un antiguo novio que tuve antes de conocer a Fren, es una gran historia que te contaré otro día jojojo… oh! Ya llegamos

Salen del taxi y se encuentran con una gran mansión iluminada con autos elegantes entrando y algunos con guardaespaldas.

-Pensé que seria una reunión sencilla  
>-Jojojo cariño esta es una reunión sencilla, mucho de los chefs que están asistiendo se encargan de cocinar para gente importante e incluso son los dueños de los mejores restaurantes de parís.<br>-Y porque tienen guardaespaldas?  
>-Me imagino que por la fama que tienen.<p>

Se acerca un hombre un poco bajo con bigote y cabello medio gris vestido de traje que abre la puerta

-Bienvenue! …oh Lidiaaaa!  
>-Francisco! Tanto tiempo!<br>-Oh Lidia te vez tan exquisita como siempre! *la abraza* uh lala y que tenemos aquí *observa a Bellota*… Nunca me dijiste que tuviste una hija y además es hermosa  
>-*se sonroja* ohh que galante eres, pero no! Es mi alumna se llama bellota es extranjera y una gran cocinera<br>-*sonrojada* Mucho gusto  
>-Bienvenida Bellota espero que te sientas ha gusto en este lugar, siéntete como en tu casa puedes degustar de los aperitivos y los vinos<br>-Gracias monsieur entonces iré a investigar *le sonrie*

Mientras Lidia junto con Fren se pone a conversar con viejos amigos, Bellota entra en un salon lleno de luces y mesas elegantes muy espacioso, camina hasta que encuentra la mesa del vino toma una de las copas la observa, la huele, le da vueltas y la prueba.

-Hazzz esscogido el mejor vino de todosss  
>-Oh gracias monsieur yo *Voltea*….. Serpiente? Jajajaja no lo puedo creer tu que haces aquí? Y desde cuando sabes de vinos? jaja<br>-Puesss recuerdasss que queriamosss hacer una banda?, puesss logramossss hacer una gira, pero cuando llegamosss a parisss nossss emborachamossss masss de la cuenta y gassstamosss el dinero de la gira assssi que genio nosss encontro essste trabajo para poder sssalir de aquí y nosss dimosss cuenta de que era un gran catador de vinosss  
>-Jajajajajajaja nunca me imagine verte vestido de traje sirviendo vinos y menos que te dieran este trabajo ya que empezando por esa piel verde jajajaja<br>-Hey! Y tu con esssosss ojosss gigantess y tampoco te dicen nada…oye y ya ssaben que eresss una ssupe…..  
>-SHHH! No! Por ahora quiero descansar de ser superheroína aunque quisiera luchar como antes… pero estoy estudiando y no pienso explicarte porque….<br>-Vaya vaya vaya! Pero a quien tenemos aquí! *La observa de arriba abajo* a la pequeña Bellota!  
>-Ace? *lo mira con enojo y arquea una ceja*<br>-Que alegría verte por aquí ya habían pasado 3 años extrañándote será que es el destino!  
>-Eres un idiota…<br>-Vamos Bellota no seguirás enojada por lo….  
>Entre cierra sus ojos con molestia y se retira con la copa de vino dándole la espalda<p>

-Puesss a mi me sssigue parecciendo que esssta enojada contigo  
>-Quien dijo que abrieras tu boca?…..La verdad es que el tiempo le ha favorecido debo admitir que ahora esta mas buena que nunca, ya pensare en algo…. Y tu sigue trabajando!<br>-Seguro Acce!

….

Mientras tanto bellota logro salir por un gran balcón que había en el piso de arriba esquivando a gente importante y camarógrafos que se encontraban muy alegres mientras bellota se encontraba molesta por dentro, se sentó en la orilla del balcón y solo pensaba

-Por que sigo tan furiosa? es que no puedo ni verlo a los ojos! *toma un poco de vino*, al menos hay cielo despejado y puedo apreciar la luna…

Pero bellota no se percato que había un hombre apuesto observándola tenía los ojos de un azul intenso, tez pálida, cabello liso, castaño y bien peinado

– Hace una noche maravillosa verdad?, porque una mademoiselle como usted, no esta adentro disfrutando de la fiesta o buscando un apuesto hombre para bailar?  
>– Disculpe monsieur, pero yo no le tengo que explicarle nada simplemente quiero estar aquí afuera, así que si me disculpa..<br>– Una mademoiselle guapa y rebelde *se dijo para si*, me agradas!  
>-*arqueo la ceja* y eso que?<br>-Me llamo Gustov y no pude evitar ver como con una simple mirada escogiste el mejor vino, eso se le llama talento *se le empieza acercar*, y con el debido respeto eres muy guapa *le besa la mano*  
>-*Se sonroja muy extraña* gracias yo…*Se aleja un poco* me llamo Bellota<br>….

Mientras tanto un grupo de amigos están reunidos con copas de vino y riendo  
>-Increíble Lidia que con tanto talento no has abierto tu propio restaurante<br>-Me encanta enseñar y ver como otros gracias a mi ayuda salen adelante Jojojojo!….. Espera un momento los him están aquí?  
>-Si! Incluso son parte de los organizadores<br>-*Se atraganta un poco* Como es posible ellos son unos tramposos roba alumnos y roba recetas  
>-La verdad es que han tenido buena reputación, me entere de que pronto su restaurante será de cinco estrellas<br>-QUEEEEEEEE CINCO ESTRELLAS! Eso fue gracias a mi! Jum! Donde están que los mataré *con llamas en los ojos*  
>-Uno de ellos lo vi en el balcón como que no quiere que le tomen muchas fotos<br>-WAAA!….. Espera un momento! Donde esta belly?  
>-*probando un vino* ummm …..creo que salió un momento al balcón<br>-Espera!…. No esta también en el balcón uno de mis enemigos de los him!….¡debo buscar a belly!

….

Mientras tanto en el balcón….

-Bellota de verdad que eres encantadora, que te parece si luego de esta reunión salimos a tomar algo  
>-No lo se es que no vengo sola<br>-O si quieres nos vamos un momento y volvemos

Gustov reflejaba insistencia y picardía la tomo de la mano y la acerco quedando frente a frente y el le susurra  
>-Solo será un momento<p>

Bellota por un momento quedo hipnotizada queriendo decir que si, hasta que entro en razón y le quita la mano y se separa de el

-*sonrojada y molesta* Yo no soy como las otras que puedes encantar, ya entiendo lo que pretendes y no pienso caer  
>-No pretendo nada *se vuelve a acercar* cuando digo un momento será solo eso, un momento<p>

De la nada un extraño humo salió de Gustov que hizo que sus ojos se vieran mas intensos e hipnotizantes que lograron que Bellota se acercara mas a el

-*en un tono bajo y seductor* Vendrás conmigo entonces?  
>-*sonrojada* Yo….<br>-BELLY! Que haces aquí tu sola con este idiota, no te acerques a el es mi peor enemigo!  
>-*un poco confundido* La conozco?<br>-Pregúntale a tu padre quien es Lidia! Jum!… Vamos belly como que el vino te sentó mal

Lidia toma del brazo a Bellota y se van, ella voltea y lo mira con cara de enojo y Gustov le guiña el ojo y sonríe y dice para si:  
>-Definitivamente es ella!, va a ser divertido…..<p>

-Estas bien belly?  
>-Si Lidia jeje no me hizo nada malo<br>-Pero ten cuidado con cualquier proposición que te haga alguno de los him  
>-*Con asombro* De los him?<br>-Si son unos restaurantes prestigiosos a nivel mundial, yo pienso que son de la mafia jojojo! *pone cara de molestia* Pero esos idiotas son una farsa me robaron mis mejores recetas e ideas, gracias a que era novia de Louise me gustaria no pensar en ello jum!  
>-Con que de hay viene Louise jejejeje voy un momento a buscar mas vino y ya vuelvo<br>-Pero puedes pedirselo a un mesero  
>-No, me gusta mas verificar si me echan el vino que quiero jejejejeje<p>

Va hacia la mesa de vinos…

-Serpiente una pregunta, te suena el nombre de him?  
>-No era esssse villano rojo y afeminado?<br>-Si! Es extraño uno de los restaurantes mas reconocidos tiene ese nombre no creeras tu?  
>-jajajajaja puesss no lo sseee!, no ssse nada de him desde hace mas o menos 10 años tal vez quissso dedicarssse a la coccina elegante la verdad que no le queda mal jajajaja!…..*cambia a mirada picara* oye y que essstabas muy romántica con un ricachon?<br>-QUE? La gente si es entrometida! *sarcasmo* ahora voy a salir en todas las noticias *se pone molesta y sonrojada* Ese es un idiota me quería ganar con sus palabras bonitas solo porque era atractivo, bah! Pero no lo logro yo soy mas fuerte! Ja!  
>– Esos tipos son unos pervertidosss que bueno que tu no eress como las otrasss que si caen en sus jueguitosss a el ya lo he visto y no pareccce muy bueno<br>– El tenía algo raro casi me envuelve con su aroma y sobretodo esa mirada tan azul…  
>-Ummm que extraño….te envolvió? o te gusssto? el chico malo! Jajajaja *sarcasmo* que raro tu juntándote con el chico malo!<br>-*Se molesta* No me gusta! Y lo que paso con Ace y Mitch fue….  
>-Bellota! Conoces al mesero?<br>-Oh Fren *se sonroja* jejejeje si es un viejo amigo se llama serpiente  
>-Que nombres mas peculiares tienen jejeje<br>-Sssiempre me han dicho asssi  
>-*le sale una gota estilo anime* Ya entiendo porque jejejejeje<p>

Todos empiezan a reír y pasarla bien  
>….<p>

La reunión empezaba acabarse todo eran risas alegrias y bailes una noche tranquila pero para otra persona era su peor pesadilla

-Huyamos!….*Siente un disparo en su brazo derecho* AHHH! corran!  
>-BRICK! Estas bien?<br>-Solo escapemos fue una herida en el brazo  
>-Ese hijo de p….<br>-No perdamos tiempo vamos  
>-A donde creen que van mis niños! Aun tenemos cosas que hacer! *apunta hacia boomer pero butch se pone en su lugar*<br>-BUTCH!  
>-*Adolorido* Solo vayanse ya! CORRAN!<br>En ese momento amarran a brick y lo electrocutan dejándolo inmóvil y se lo llevan  
>-BRICK!<br>-YA NO HAY TIEMPO! CORRE BOOMER!  
>-pero BUTCH! *con lagrimas en sus ojos* No los quiero dejar!<br>-*lo mira con enojo* CORRE AHORA! *recibe otro disparo* AHHHHH!  
>-BRICK! BUTCHHHHH!<p>

Boomer despierta gritando, con la respiración agitada y una lágrima sale de sus ojos

-*susurra* ya no puedo soportarlo mas!… hermanos donde estarán ahora! Y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente….

….

Adelanto tercer capitulo

_"Encuentro y encantos"_

-Esta buenísimo!…. Aun no ha logrado caer en mis encantos y eso hace que lo desee mas  
>-Y que hay de mi? No te basta con estar conmigo?<br>-Tu y yo tenemos un trato y lo sabes

-Boomer eres tu?  
>-*Abre los ojos con asombro* tu quien eres?<br>…..

-Aun tienes una cita pendiente conmigo Bellota!  
>-Tu que haces aquí? Lárgate! eres un idiota!<br>-*la toma del brazo* no pretendo nada solo quiero que hablemos, incluso te dejaré escoger el lugar  
>-*arquea la ceja* umm….<p>

**Algo largo creo jejejeje… ya nos veremos en el proximo capitulo nos vemos! :3Porfa reviews *pone ojitos* xD jejejejejeje**


	3. Encuentro y encantos

**Hola a todos perdón por el retraso no es fácil quedarse sin computadora T-T! Pero al menos mi hermana tiene una mini lapto que me pudo prestar luego de mil ruegos jejejejejeje….Aquí esta la continuación a los que pedian mucho el butchxbellota lean la historia y veran que pasa muajajajajajaja!Todo a su tiempo tal vez o no? xD… ahora si me callo y que empiece la historia wiii! jejejejeje**…

…

_"Encuentro y encantos"_

Mientras en un gran y hermoso jardín en holanda una hermosa pero engreída chica de cabello naranja y rizado corría enojada hacia una gran mansión ignorando por completo a todos sus sirvientes.  
>-PAPII!….Como es eso de que Bruce me deja!<br>-Cariño el es tu guardaespaldas y no te ha dejado su contrato a caducado  
>-Pero ábrele otro! CONTRÁTALO YA!<br>-Cariño el tiene una importante misión para mi, debe hacer de guardaespaldas de uno de mis abogados por unos días  
>-Y porque no contratas otro para el y me dejas a Bruce? Jum!<br>-Es el mas joven y confiable de todos, y no pienso cambiar de parecer  
>-NOOOOOOOOO yo lo quierooooo solo para miiii tráelo lo quiero ahora, lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero…<br>-Hija descuida lo tendrás de vuelta en unos días  
>-AHHHHHH!… espero sea verdad que lo traerás! Jum…<p>

Se retira muy enojada hasta que una de las sirvientas dice que tiene visita

-Señorita princesa! El señorito Mitch a llegado.  
>-Dile que lo espero en el jardín.<p>

En ese momento entra Mitch quien ahora era millonario, tenía la misma cara maliciosa de siempre, el cabello mas largo y arreglado y no se podía evitar decir que también se había vuelto muy guapo… Llega al jardín y le planta un beso apasionado a Princesa quien lo empuja con desprecio…

-Que te pasa eres estúpido o que?, en lugares donde nos puedan ver no! y además hoy no tengo ganas de jugar, estoy enojada  
>-A ver Princesita *se quita un poco la corbata y se sienta* y ahora que te pasa?<br>-Mi Padre me quito a Bruce unos días  
>-Tu guardaespaldas? Y eso que?<br>-Esta buenísimo!…. Aun no ha logrado caer en mis encantos *pone mirada malévola* …y eso hace que lo desee mas  
>-Y que hay de mi? No te basta con estar conmigo?<br>-Tu y yo tenemos un trato y lo sabes  
>-Bueno *mueve los ojos* si tu lo dices…. Ah! Olvide porque vine… mira este articulo de revista!<br>-Desde cuando lees revistas? Dejáme ver…. Ujum…ujum…Espera!….Que?…  
>"¡Burbuja una gran revelación en el mundo de la moda?, esta principiante a mostrado ser el nuevo guru de moda, superando el gran imperio de Princesa, por eso la academia de mas prestigio de moda en Estados unidos le concederá el honor de ser la nueva encargada de la PASARELA VERANO INVIERNO LIFE DE ESTE AÑO?"… QUEEEE! es imposible se supone que seria yo la encargada!<br>-*sarcasmo* Y luego soy yo el que no lee  
>-CÁLLATE! Tengo que pensar en que hacer…JUM!<p>

...

Mientras tanto en un avión con destino a parís  
>Un chico joven como de 19 años de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos marrón claro, alto con buen cuerpo y traje semi elegante, junto a una chica de la misma edad con cabello del mismo color y con los ojos casi amarillos con buen cuerpo y ropa elegante<br>-Sabes que ella no te quita la mirada de encima, es curioso que no te haya manipulado  
>-Yo solo soy su guardaespaldas la verdad es que me siento incómodo ya que al parecer mi experiencia en la milicia no ha servido de nada ya que debo vigilar a una "niñita" malcriada la cual no tiene ningún peligro<br>-Y porque decidiste tomar este trabajo?  
>-Estoy investigando algo importante…. Es mas no es problema tuyo<br>-*sarcasmo* OHH que malo eres Bruce o debería decir B….*Le tapa la boca*  
>-Que te pasa estas loca? que clase de agente eres?<br>-Me gusta verte nervioso hermanito jajajajajaja  
>-*mirada molesta* Pues no lo hagas mas<br>-Perdón!…jum…..*mira hacia la ventana*  
>-Liz yo….<br>-OH! Mira es parís! Siempre quise venir ojalá pueda ir de compras wiiii  
>-Se supone que eres un agente que evita que la prensa ataque!<br>-Por eso misma razón debo lucir hermosa para las cámaras no te parece jajajaja  
>-Si necesitas mucha ayuda estas terrible! Jajajaja<br>-Después yo soy la mala jum!….*Lo golpea*  
>-Eso es todo? Jajajajajaja *pone cara maliciosa y le empieza hacer cosquillas*<br>-Jajajajaja bruce para jajajajajaja!  
>-Así que ya no eres tan fuerte jajajajajajaja<br>-ya bruceeee jajajajajaja

Aparece un hombre alto un poco mayor, blanco, con cara seria, asombrado por la escena y tose para dar señal de que está allí

-*Tose* Ujum!….ya estamos apunto de aterrizar señores, aquí están los itinerarios y el hotel donde estaremos, junto a los horarios que incluyen sus horas libres  
>-*Sonrojada* OH! Muchas gracias señor jejeje<br>-Y por favor no destrocen el avión ya estamos por aterrizar  
>-*ambos* Disculpenos Señor<p>

...

Mientras en la casa de Lidia, Bellota se quedo a dormir debido a que Lidia bebió mas de lo normal y se les hizo tarde para ella ir a su casa y se levanto del sofá un poco despeinada caminando hacia la cocina sirviéndose café… en ese momento aparece Fren con su pijama y algo despeinado también…

-Buenos días bellota!… dormistes bien  
>-Si recuerda que dormir hasta tarde es nuestra especialidad cuando salimos jajajajajajaja<br>-Es verdad Bellota jejejejejeje… Me sirves un poco de ese café  
>-Claro! *le sirve*<br>-Y que te pareció la fiesta? *toma un poco de café*  
>-*Mira la taza* me pareció bien<br>-Hey! Y esa cara?…pensé que estabas contenta por que vistes incluso a un viejo amigo  
>-Si… solo que recordé cosas que quería olvidar jum…<br>-Oh! Es cierto…hoy te toca contarme una historia!, por que no me cuentas esa?  
>-Si que eres molesto Fren jajajaja…de acuerdo de todas maneras en algún momento te lo contaría no? Jejejeje…Fue cuando tenía 16 años en el baile de graduación…<p>

..Recuerdo..

Ace y Bellota tenían mucho tiempo saliendo juntos y ella estaba enamorada de verdad ya que ella noto que algo en el había cambiado para bien  
>-Gracias por haber venido al baile significa mucho para mi<br>-Sabes que siempre estaré allí para ti y mas en tu noche especial  
>-*ella le dice en un susurro* Te… Quiero!<br>-*sonrisa picarona* Yo también  
>Y le da un beso tierno como solo una chica no tan experimentada en ese tema podía hacerlo….Todos en la pista de baile quedaron atónitos al ver como la mas fuerte de las superpoderosas estaba derretida en los brazos de un ex villano…Al terminar el beso ella muy alegremente salió tomada de su mano...<br>-Que fiesta no? Aunque yo prefiero música un poco mas movida aunque no voy a olvidar ese beso *la mira de frente* será el primero de muchos!  
>-*sonrojada y sonriente* gracias!<br>-Vamonos! Estemos toda la noche paseando solo tu y yo! Que te parece?  
>-Bueno primero dejame ir a mi casa vuelvo en un momento<br>-*un poco nervioso* Te acompaño!  
>-Descuida estaré bien solo me cambiaré los zapatos volveré rápido jejejejeje…..<p>

..Fin del recuerdo..

En ese momento Bellota paro un momento y Fren se extraño  
>-Estas bien? Sigue contando y luego que?<br>-Así pues cuando regrese lo vi hablando con otros chicos sobre secuestrar a mis hermanas cuando saliera con el…así que termine con el e hice que unos amigos le dieran una golpiza… es por eso que lo odio!…. Y el es uno de los mejores amigos de Serpiente, es el líder de su banda y no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa al recordarlo jum!  
>-Que horrible eso bellota pero menos mal que te diste cuenta y le diste su merecido!<br>-Si! *le sonríe de medio lado*  
>Dentro de si se sentía mal sabia que le había mentido a Fren lo de secuestrar era cierto pero no quería rebelarle el hecho de que tenía superpoderes y ella fue la que le dio una golpisa…<p>

...

Mientras tanto en Townsville una alegre Burbuja paseaba por los campus de la Universidad hasta llegar ala facultad de psicología, antes de entrar comienza a sonar su teléfono y contesta

-Hola Bombón!…..si ya estoy llegando donde Keane!…. Le contaré lo de la revista! Jejejejeje ….luego nos vemos… si llegaré temprano! Adios besitos.

Al final el profesor y la Srita Keane se casaron ella quiso dedicarse luego de unos años a la psicología para ayudar a las personas con sus problemas y estar mas cerca de la facultad de química donde impartía clases el profesor…Burbuja esta apunto de entrar a su oficina cuando ve salir a un joven un poco ojeroso y nervioso con el cabello dorado rizado, muy despeinado y ojos azules de unos 19 años mas o menos….Burbuja se quedo sorprendía y con ilusión se le acerca  
>-Boomer eres tu?<br>-*Abre los ojos con asombro* tu quien eres?  
>-No te acuerdas de mi soy yo burbuja!… de pequeños llegamos hacer amigos luego de muchas peleas!<br>-No se quien eres….. Y YO NO SOY BOOMER!  
>Y se va corriendo un poco desesperado<p>

Burbuja agacho la cabeza un poco triste pensando en que estaría haciendo boomer y sus hermanos ahora..

-Burbuja?  
>-Keane! *muy sonriente*… que tal? quería que contarte algo!<p>

...

-Bueno Fren mejor me voy a casa dentro de poco voy a llamar a mi familia para que sepan como me fue vendré en la noche como siempre! Jejejeje  
>-De acuerdo bellotita au revoir<br>-Igual!  
>-Al salir no se percato que desde anoche Ace la seguía el con mucha rapidez se puso cerca de ella<p>

-Aun tienes una cita pendiente conmigo Bellota!  
>-Tu que haces aquí? Lárgate! eres un idiota!<br>-*la toma del brazo* no pretendo nada solo quiero que hablemos, incluso te dejaré escoger el lugar  
>-*arquea la ceja* ummm?…. Y que es lo que quieres hablar?<br>-Dejar las cosas claras  
>-Y me dejaras en paz?<br>-No prometo nada  
>-Que?<br>-Esta bien esta bien  
>-ummm…..De acuerdo…..Vamonos entonces a este café de la esquina<p>

A lo lejos en las sombras se encontraba un hombre misterioso que hablaba por teléfono  
>-Ya esta en parís?…. Excelente… aun no los he encontrado a ellos pero hay una joya espléndida en parís que no voy a desaprovechar… nos vemos luego *cuelga el telefono y sonríe viendo en dirección a bellota*…<p>

...

Adelanto cuarto capitulo

_"Recuerdos abandonados y amistad "_

-Tiene que ser el!  
>-Es el caso mas extraño que he tenido hasta ahora<br>-y tiene amigos?  
>-No lo creo, pero habla mucho de unos hermanos<br>….

-Que fuerza tienes!…estoy agotada jajajajaja al fin consigo a una mujer que le gusta pelear por lo que quiere! Jajajaja si quieres llevatela  
>-No mejor llevatela tu.. A ti te queda mejor …y si ha sido divertido, lo siento jejeje…. me presento *se levanta del suelo y se limpia* mi nombre es Bellota<br>-Mucho gusto Bellota yo me llamo Liz *le sonríe*  
>…<p>

-Necesito que me ayude profesor!  
>-Y yo porque soy el que te puede ayudar?<br>-Por que usted creo a las superpoderosas y la ultima esperanza que me queda en estos momentos…

**...**

**Espero les haya gustado! Porfis reviews poco a poco mas descubrimientos! saludos :D!**


	4. Recuerdos abandonados y amistad

"_Recuerdos abandonados y amistad"_

En un tranquilo café de parís Ace y Bellota comienzan con su no tan agradable reencuentro al menos para ella…

-Que me ibas a decir?

-Veras mi intención no era hacerte daño, nunca quise eso

-Llamas a no hacerme daño el hecho de que por segunda vez caí como una tonta en tus encantos para poder deshacerte de mis hermanas?

-No tenia opción!

-*levanta una ceja* Y eso?

-Un hombre me amenazo me dijo que si no las entregaba a ustedes mataría a mis amigos de la banda gangrena, yo se que ustedes son super fuertes e inteligentes y saldrían de eso!

-Que bonito… *se levanta de su silla* no se que decir Ace… *toma su bolso* aunque tu causa suene algo "noble" ya todo quedo en el pasado…

En ese momento el la sujeta del brazo impidiendo que se fuera..

-Que te pasa?, ya me dijiste lo que tenias que decir y ahora me voy

-De verdad todo quedara así?

-A que te refieres?

-Sin ni siquiera intentar ser amigos?

-*Se logra soltar* Lo pensare….

Y se va del lugar mientras Ace queda algo complacido con esa respuesta…

…..

Mientras tanto en Townsville Burbuja entra en la oficina de Keane…

-Dime querida que es eso importante que me ibas a decir?

-Seré la encargada de la pasarela DE MODA DE ESTE AÑO!

-OH! Que emoción Burbuja! *la abraza* estoy muy orgullosa!

-Ahora debo organizar lo que haré para el desfile sera emocionante!

-Con tu talento se que harás algo sensacional jejejeje…huy! Que despistada debo organizar estos papeles me ayudas Burbuja?

-Claro tengo tiempo libre *le sonríe*

Están organizando carpetas y papeles, hasta que burbuja ve una carpeta que tiene una pequeña foto del chico que vio al salir

-Una pregunta Keane… el quien es?…si lo puedo saber claro jejejeje

-Oh! Es Buck

-Buck?

-Es extraño el nombre…es un chico brillante pero atormentado.. No sabe de donde es ni a donde va pareciera que se bloqueo de todo recuerdo

-Se me parece mucho a Boomer un antiguo amigo… desaparecieron el y sus hermanos *observa la fotografiá*…Tiene que ser el! Es idéntico solo que aquí se ve mayor!

-Es el caso mas extraño que he tenido hasta ahora

-y tiene amigos?

-No lo creo, pero habla mucho de unos hermanos imaginarios

-Osea que no tiene?

-Según sus papeles no tiene….fue adoptado…tal vez de pequeño los tuvo pero se separaron…llevo casi un mes con el y estoy por volverme loca…sus historias son impresionantes…. Esta estudiando literatura… y me sorprende que alguien con los traumas e insomnio que padece….pueda escribir con tanta precisión

-Ummm…tienes algún escrito?…me gustaría leerlo…me encanta leer cosas nuevas *le sonríe*

-Claro tengo una copia…pero se discreta al leerlo de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo *suena una alarma*….Oh! Ya tengo clases nos vemos en la cena te quiero! Adiós *sale rápido del lugar*

-Adiós querida!….ummm *piensa para si* no seria mala idea hacerle una amiga como burbuja…

….

En parís Bellota se encontraba enojada e indecisa… por una parte debía odiar a Ace pero por otra no le quedaba mas opción y tal vez podría perdonarlo

-Waaaaaa que estrés…. Pensare en otra cosa….ummmm mirare tiendas...de verdad me estoy volviendo loca ahora quiero ver tiendas! burbuja no me creería...

Bellota comenzó a caminar y recorrer tiendas pensó que seria la mejor forma de relajarse y aprovechar para comprarse algo nuevo… ya después de hora sin éxito consigue una tienda que tenia rebajas al detallarla se da cuenta que tenían las botas de su sueños (de plataforma con cuero y borde con verde metalizado), corrió hacia ellas para tomarlas cuando otra mano las tomo al mismo tiempo…

-Oye! Yo las vi primero son miás!

-Pues lo siento pero esas botas tienen mi nombre y no permitiré que tu me las quites!

-Me estas retando?

-Debería? *mirada desafiante*

-Yo creo que mejor me las llevo y evitamos problemas

-Así? *****se le abalanza encima*

Y comienza una pelea donde ambas chicas no daban su brazo a torcer y no dejaban de soltar sus amadas botas... ambas comenzaron a saltar a golpearse, la gente estaba escandalizada con la situación ya que era mala idea intentar separarlas... en ese mismo momento Bruce caminaba tomándose un te helado hasta que escucha mucha ruido y gente escandalizada... se extraña y luego de analizarlo se asusta!

-OH NO LIZ! *sale corriendo*.

Al entrar a la tienda se encuentra a ese par de chicas peleando como unas leonas, cuando ya se disponía a entrar a separarlas ambas se tiran al suelo una al lado de la otra y comienzan a reír...

-Jajajajajajajajajaja uffff necesitaba algo así jajajaja

-Que fuerza tienes!…estoy agotada jajajajaja al fin consigo a una mujer que le gusta pelear por lo que quiere! Jajajaja puedes llevártela!

-No mejor llevatela tu.. A ti te quedara mejor …y si ha sido divertido, lo siento jejeje…. me presento *se levanta del suelo y se limpia* mi nombre es Bellota

-Mucho gusto Bellota yo me llamo Liz *le sonríe*

-OH que divertido!... armando tanto alboroto por unas botas?

-Ambas: ¡SON PERFECTAS!

-Si lo que ustedes digan... la idea es estar tranquilos!

-Oh que aburrido te vuelves Bruce!... oh lo siento Bellota este aburrido es mi hermano Bruce!

-Oh! Mucho gusto Bruce

En ese momento Bruce se extraño al mirarla había algo en ella que le resultaba muy familiar y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza

-*tose* Oh mucho gusto Bellota...así que cual de las dos se llevaran las botas?

En ese momento aparece una joven algo asustada hacia las chicas con una caja en sus manos

-Disculpen señoritas... habían otros pares en el sótano ambas se lo pueden llevar y les haremos descuento solo no nos maten!

-*Apenada* jejejejeje quien lo diría... bueno no rechazaremos la oferta verdad Liz?

-Un descuento no se niega nunca!

-Todas las mujeres son iguales!

….

En Townsville el profesor terminaba su clase y muchos alumnos comenzaban a recoger sus cosas y salir de aque gran salón hasta que solo quedo un Joven con un pasamontañas, ojos Verdes, una cicatriz en el ojo derecho y algunas pecas.

-Buena clase... soy nuevo... estudiante de intercambio... me llamo... Benjamín

-Ah un gusto conocerte Benjamín *le da la mano* has sido muy valiente pocos estudiantes de intercambio acuden a mis clases

-Me he estado preparando para tratar de entenderla... Yo necesito que me ayude profesor!

-Y yo porque soy el que te puede ayudar?

-Por que usted creo a las superpoderosas y la ultima esperanza que me queda en estos momentos...me gustaría que habláramos en un sitio mas privado

-De acuerdo podríamos ir a mi laboratorio esta tarde

-De acuerdo!:.. muchas gracias

-Me gusta ayudar a estudiantes deseosos de la ciencia!

…

Adelanto cuarto capitulo

_"Confianza y constancia"_

-Yo si creo que los tengas y te ayudare a encontrarlos  
>-Por que quieres ayudarme si soy un extraño<p>

-Estoy casi segura de que no lo eres!  
>….<p>

-WAAAAAAAAAA disculpa! de verdad lo siento

-De que te sorprende soy igual que los demás hombres jajajajajaja

-IDIOTAAAA!  
>…<p>

-Necesitamos refuerzos este proyecto sera mas interesante jovencito eres un genio!

-*sonrojado*... Gracias!...espero lograr mi meta pronto

-Por que tan angustiado?

-*algo triste*Porque... yo...


	5. Confianza y constancia

**Wiii aquí estoy con un nuevo episodio...espero lo disfruten.. la historia ira a mejor! :)**

_"Confianza y constancia"_

Mientras tanto en Tonwsville Burbuja sale de su clase con sus amigas alegre como siempre… cuando llega a su casillero, ve que Buck esta pasando con la cabeza algo baja y triste.

-Burbuja *le hace señal con la cabeza en dirección a Buck*… mira a ese chico es el mas raro de la universidad… mira su falta de estilo

-No tiene falta de estilo…. Para ti lo será, pero para el refleja lo que es y como se siente

-Es un tonto gótico punk

-*La mira enojada* no le digas así acaso lo conoces?, sabes por lo que esta pasando?…No lo creo y menos veo justo juzgar a alguien por su ropa

-Esa es nuestra tarea!

-No!… la nuestra es diseñar ropa no criticar la de otros

-Es un simple chico gótico

-Es un ser humano como todos!… me voy a caminar *Cierra el casillero*

Burbuja se fue algo enojada por como reacciono su "amiga ", se imagino por un momento el rechazo que debe recibir y lo solo que se siente… ella esta segura de que es Boomer… de repente logra verlo, estaba en la sombra de un gran árbol del jardín central, algo emocionada se acerca a el.

-Hola Buck… yo soy burbuja, nos vimos esta tarde… Lamento lo que ocurrió es que te pareces mucho a un amigo que tuve

-No hay problema y como sabes que me llamo Buck?

-Me lo dijo Keane es mi madre

-Ah si es mi "psicóloga" dice que me esta ayudando en mi opinión solo me dice cosas sin sentido… después soy yo el que esta loco

-Yo…. si creo que tu hermanos existen y… puedo ayudarte a encontrarlos si quieres  
>-*sorprendido* Tu si lo crees?….Por que quieres ayudarme si soy un extraño<p>

-*le sonríe* Estoy casi segura de que no lo eres!  
>…..<p>

Mientras tanto en París

– *muy alegre* Oh que agradable, un rico te helado, rebajas y una nueva amiga, debí venir a parís desde hace tiempo jajajajajaja!

-Por que eres tan escandalosa?

-Bruce eres un aguafiestas déjame disfrutar el único tiempo libre que me queda

-Tiempo libre?

-Estamos en viaje de trabajo…Trabajamos para gente "rica" mi hermano es guardaespaldas y yo soy la encargada de hablar con los medio soy como la guardaespaldas pacifica evita paparazzi jejejeje… y tu eres de aquí? de que trabajas?

-No vine por una beca de estudio para cheff…

-Enserio?… pues nos deberías cocinar algún día… claro si quieres

-Por supuesto estaría encantada *sonríe*

-Querrías venir a donde nos estamos hospedando? hay una cocina si quieres comemos y nos conocemos tu solo di que necesitas *le hace ojitos*

-ummm no se, no quiero molestar

-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Por favor, nunca he tenido una amiga mujer! *hace ojitos*

-De acuerdo, no quería ser atrevida pero ya que lo dices entonces disfrutemos estos días he estado algo mal y necesito entretenerme

-Pues serán nuestros mejores días wiiii *saca una cámara de su bolso*…. Bruce tómanos una foto

-De acuerdo…. *fastidiado* sonrían!

En ese momento mientras Bruce tomaba la foto alguien muy lejano también tomaba cada movimiento que hacían…. Bruce comenzó a sentirse observado y voltea a ver si algo extraño sucede. Hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar…

-Si?

-.:BRUSIIIIII!:.-

-*enojado* Que quieres!

-.:Me siento tan sola me gustaría estar contigo Brusi! Que cuides de mi! jajajaja…Ah y mi padre dice que te reúnas con su abogado en 15 minutos:.-

-De acuerdo jumm *cuelga*…Bueno chicas nos veremos luego me tengo que ir adiós

-Ambas: Adiós!

Mientras tanto en Holanda…

-BRUSI?… BRUSII!…me colgó! *se enoja*… YA LO TENDRE OTRO DÍA! Jumm… estoy tan aburrida!

-Señorita princesa el Señor Mitch ha llegado

-OH! Dile que pase *se comienza a arreglar el cabello*

-Hola princesita

-Ya vete Isa déjanos solos….. Y que tal? Lo conseguiste?

-Si *sonrisa maliciosa*… cada uno de los documentos

-OH! Que emoción! Por eso es que te quiero malote! Rawr!

-No me provoques

-*Sonrisa maliciosa* y si te provoco! *levanta una ceja y sonríe*

Y comienzan a besarse apasionadamente donde el exceso de ropa no será problema dentro de unos minutos….

….

En Townsville el profesor vino con Benjamín a su laboratorio de cierto modo sentía mucha confianza en el como para mostrarle su lugar especial donde hacia su mas grandes experimentos

-Bueno aquí es *abre la puerta*

-Gracias profesor

-Puedes dejar tu chaqueta y pasamontañas

-de acuerdo *coloca la chaqueta pero se deja el pasamontañas*…Bueno este es el proyecto que tengo planeado *le muestra las anotaciones*

-Oh interesante!

-Creo que podríamos lograrlo utilizando parte de la sustancia x

-*se sorprende* ohh me gusta es un verdadero desafió!... Necesitamos refuerzos este proyecto será muy interesante jovencito eres un genio!

-*sonrojado*... Gracias!...espero lograr mi meta pronto

-Y Por que tanta prisa?

-*algo triste*Porque... yo... puedo confiarle una secreto?

-Claro además de tu profesor puedo ser tu amigo… claro si quieres *le sonríe*

-Recuerda a los rowdyruff?

-Como no voy a olvidarles... desaparecieron inesperadamente sin despedirse...

-Pues... yo...*respira profundo* soy Brick... mi nuevo nombre es Benjamin pero lo uso para protegerme era prisionero de un lugar terrible donde experimentaron conmigo para eliminar mis poderes… aun las personas a las que considero mi familia se encuentra allí *una lagrima corre su mejilla* y corre grave peligro… algo malo sucederá pronto e incluso las chicas están en grave peligro… me gustaría que guardara este secreto por ahora por favor nadie sabe que existo de acuerdo!

-*Lo abraza* Brick! Que horrible! puedes contar conmigo tu secreto esta a salvo!... trabajaremos lo mas rápido posible

-Gracias Profesor! *le sonríe*

…

En parís Bellota y Liz, tenían mucho en común su paseo fue muy alegre hasta que llegaron al hotel y subieron hasta la habitación era un pasillo hermoso con una alfombra roja tostada y los lados eran de color dorado

-Oh! no esta mal este lugar

-Si a esto llamo yo aprovechar que nuestros jefes tienen dinero jejejejejeje *busca las llaves*

-Si bueno, con tener donde dormir esta mas que bien

-Exacto Bellota! Jejejejejeje *abre la puerta*…. Bueno esta es nuestra habitación tiene hasta una cocina

-*sorprendida* Primera vez que veo algo así… parece un pequeño departamento

-Si hasta tiene jacuzzi! Jejejejeje *saca la comida y bebidas de las bolsas*

-Oh que relajante!

-Ummmm como que aun no hay señal de mi hermano saldré a ver cuando va a llegar

-de acuerdo pero antes puedes decirme donde esta el baño?

-Oh el cuarto de la derecha

-ok! Gracias jejejeje

-Ya vuelvo! Jejejejejeje *sale del cuarto*

-Lalalala la verdad que para ser una habitación es bastante grande! Jejejejejeje a ver el baño era el cuarto de la derecha pero hay dos cual sera?… bueno esta puerta es mas pequeña debe ser esta *abre la puerta*

En ese momento ve a un bruce totalmente distinto estaba en calzoncillos con un cuerpo bien ejercitado , acababa de bañarse y se estaba cambiando

-*sonrojada* WAAAAAAAAAA disculpa! de verdad lo siento

-Descuida de que te sorprende como si nunca hubieras visto a un hombre jajajajajaja

-*sonrojada y enojada* IDIOTAAAA!

En ese momento de tanta tensión Bellota sin pensarlo tomo uno de los armarios que había en la habitación se elevo y lo lanzo hacia Bruce... pero el corrió y con gran velocidad llego hasta donde estaba Bellota y la sostuvo en sus brazos hasta que ella reacciono.

-Perdón no sabia que te iba a ofender tanto... tu... tienes super poderes?

-Oh no! Que he hecho!... Lo siento de verdad Bruce es que yo... ah...*comienza a llorar*

-*se asusta* Oh no no! debes calmarte no fue para tanto el armario esta bien!

-No es eso llevo mucho tiempo callándome y han sucedido tantas cosas... Lamento que halla sido a ti en quien cayera todo mi enojo

-Descuida yo ...también cuando estoy estresado tiendo a golpear cosas... claro en secreto... ve hacia la cocina un momento y espera a que me cambie

-De acuerdo... snif snif

En ese momento llega Liz...

-No se si te diste cuenta Bellota pero mi hermano ya había llegado jejejejeje *observa a Bellota* querida que te pasa!...BRUCE! QUE LE HICISTES A BELLOTA!

-Tranquila el no me hizo nada solo estoy algo triste y nostálgica

-Pues en Europa un excelente remedio es este... *saca un cerveza de la nevera *... nada como una cerveza bien fria

-No se nunca la he tomado

-Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes anda toma *le da la jarra *... eso si, tomalo sin pensarlo!

-De acuerdo... *comienza a beber *

-Liz que estas haciendo?

-Calmar las penas de Bellota, anda tomate tu también una *le da una jarra *

-De acuerdo... salud?

-SALUD!  
>…<p>

Adelanto quinto capitulo

"_Mejillas sonrojadas"_

-Bombón necesitamos ayuda para un proyecto secreto!

-Claro padre! Sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo!

-Trabajaremos con el *señala a Brick*... se llama Benjamín y es un gran científico

-*Se sonroja * mucho gusto Benjamín

-Mucho gusto no recordaba que fueras tan linda... *se sonroja*digo como te describió tu padre claro! Jejejeje

…...

-Estoy algo nerviosa por la pasarela de modas sera dentro de poco

-Se que lo harás bien no entiendo como eres capaz de transformar un trozo de tela en arte?

-Ehhhh... *sonrojada * gracias jejejejejeje

…...

-Que sucedió?

-No recuerdo nada

-Yo si! y he grabado casi todo... hasta que me dormí... *****les muestra el video* no hacen mala pareja jajajajajaja

-AHHHHHHHHH! *se sonrojan*

**Espero que les guste... me gustaría reviews T^T sobre que les parece... no la abandonen jejeje prometo escribir mas seguido ;D jejejejejeje**


	6. Mejillas sonrojadas

**Semanas complicadas T^T sorry por la tardanza ;) disfrútenla**

"_Mejillas sonrojadas"_

En Townsville era la hora del almuerzo y Burbuja, comenzó a leer el escrito de Buck

"_Soledad… No creo que se pueda definir solo el hecho de que un individuo este sin nadie alrededor, si no también recordar que en algún tiempo estuviste con alguien a tu lado y que nunca mas volverá…_

_Los sueños?... son cámaras que permiten ver lo que mis ojos no alcanzan a entender donde puedes encontrar a tu ángel de la guarda o al mas cruel torturador, la ventaja es que puedes salir solo con abrir los ojos… En mi caso mis ojos nunca quieren cerrarse, ya que mi corazón le pide a gritos que no deje de encontrar a aquellos que me dejaron en soledad"_

Una lagrima salia del ojo de Burbuja y fue interrumpida por Bombón

-*sonriente* Hola hermana veo que estas sola así que me sentare a… ¿¡ESTAS LLORANDO! QUE TE PASO!

-OH! *se seca la lagrima* nada leía una historia que empezó a ponerse triste y sabes como soy de llorona jejejejeje

-De acuerdo, Dana me dijo que hoy la trataste mal defendiendo a un chico que ni conoces

-Ella es un tonta y lo sabes, se pasa la vida criticando el atuendo de los demás… alguien tenia que detenerla no?

-Es cierto sabes que siempre estaré a tu favor jejejeje *suena su teléfono*. Espera un momento *contesta*… Hola profesor! Si? Aja? De acuerdo, pero es de fiar no?, bien entonces iré mas tarde adiós! *cuelga*

-Que quería el profesor?... ayudar a un alumno de intercambio con un proyecto jejejejejeje, como crees que este Bellota ya comienzo a extrañarla

-Nosotras hablamos por el teléfono *sonríe y muestra el teléfono*

-QUE! Y no me dices?

-Tu solo usas el teléfono cuando comes, ya que es el único tiempo que tienes libre señorita "popularidad"

-JUM! Y que te ha dicho?

-Bueno al parecer Ace esta allá e intento hacer las pases con ella

-QUEEEEE? ENSERIO? Y como no lo sabía debo tener más tiempo el teléfono jum!

-Si deberías, ahora no se si esta durmiendo o salio ya que no contesta mis mensajes

-Ummm pues cuando sea allá de día la llamare! *pone cara de determinación* no me puede dejar sin enterarme de las cosas jum!

-Jejejejeje si eres dramática Bombón

…

En parís Bellota ya se encontraba algo alegre y despierta

-Me sorprende Bruce de cómo ella solo con media jarra de cerveza se emborrachara

-Es cerveza Alemana que esperabas

-*con voz medio borracha* Saben que bueno que los tengo de amigos así no me quedo ahogada en mi cuarto jejejejeje…*sonríe* salud?

-*levanta una ceja*salud? Y Bellota yo creo que ya deberías dejar esa jarra *le toma la jarra*

-*se la quita*OH NO! De eso nada monada!

-No sabes beber te va a dar un mareo *la mira de frente*

-*lo mira de frente* Bueno si eso es así entonces no me sueltes guardaespaldas!... protégeme de la bebida jejejejeje *lo abraza*

-Pero que haces? *se sonroja*

-Protegerme de la bebida jejejejejeje

-Esto es mejor de lo que pensaba *toma la cámara*…Bellota por que no nos hablas de ti jajajajaja y no lo sueltes, necesita una mujer para que apague ese mal genio jajajajajajaja *bebe un poco*

-OH NO! Tu también esta borracha rayos algo que peor que una mujer borracha son dos y una con súper poderes! Por que a mi!

-*le toca los bíceps* si que eres fuerte Bruce, pero no creo que se compare a mi fuerza jajajajaja

-JA! Tu mas fuerte que Bruce? No lo creo jajajajajaja

-Con que me retan bien a ver Bruce haz tu mejor movimiento jajajajaja *Se suena los dedos y acomoda su cabeza*

-No are esa tontería

-Me tienes miedo Bruce pues entonces empiezo yo

En ese momento tomo y alzo a Bruce por una mano y a Liz por la otra mano

-Pero que de…AHHHH! Eres extraordinaria Bellota! *aplaude*

-No debo negar que tienes mucha fuerza

-Si es cierto caso te parto la cabeza con ese armario lo siento *comienza a llorar* Es que! Al hombre que ame, me engaño y yo le di todo de mi waaaaaaaaa

-Que horrible Liz todos los hombres!... (Menos mi padre, mi hermano, posiblemente el que vaya a ser mi futuro esposo y mi hijo) son iguales jum!

-No puede ser ahora borracha y sentimental, yo que hice! *comienza a tomar*

-Brindemos por que es mejor solas que mal acompañadas!

-SIIII! SALUD!... Y tu Bruce no tienes a una chica especial? *pone cara picarona*

-Ja! Mi hermano no ha ni siquiera besado a una mujer en su vida solo a mi difunta madre que en paz descanse y a mi cuando era pequeña en la mejilla

-Eso ha sido por que no he querido!, no tengo tiempo para estar pensando en eso!

-Ohh! Que bonito, espero que la consigas algún día *besa su mejilla*

En ese momento Bruce se sintió raro y mareado, decidió salir corriendo al baño y noto como su ojo derecho se puso verde oscuro, cuando se hecho agua fría en la cara y volvió a verse en el espejo y estaba normal

-*sorprendido* Que es esto? Será mejor que me acueste *sale del baño* Bueno chicas yo me voy a dormir sigan ustedes en lo suyo hasta mañana!

-Adiós hermanito

-*sonriente* Adiós Bruce

…

En una isla olvidada en el pacifico debajo del mar a una especie de cúpula, donde se encuentra un laboratorio algo frió y siniestro. En la sala principal cubierta de cortinas muy elegantes de color rojo vino, piso de cuadros blanco y negro, chimenea con algunas cabezas de animales poderosos (león, rinoceronte, tiburón, hipopótamo), frente a una elegante y moderna chimenea holográfica se encuentra un hombre algo maduro con una capa blanca muy larga que tapaba todo su cuerpo, el cual recibe la visita de un misterioso hombre vestido de negro y ojos muy azules

-Señor *se arrodilla*

-*voz profunda* Llegaste pronto… tienes algo para mi?

-Si señor! Algo extraño a sucedido en el computador central

-Que?

-Si *saca un tablet electrónico* mire el localizador hizo una especie de parada en Paris pero luego se cayo la señal

-El localizador volvió a funcionar? Que extraño… y cual código fue el que se activo?

-El analista esta en ello ya que fue algo en cuestión de segundos y volvimos a perder el rastro

-Pues que se apresuren! Si esa señal se activo quiere decir que están cerca *pone cara enojada*… llama a tu hermano y dile que este atento

-Oh si casi lo olvido mi hermano a estado trabajando en ello y logro descubrir posiblemente a uno *le muestra la foto donde sale Bruce tomando una foto a Liz y Bellota*

-A mi me parece un turista mas! Y porque tomo esa foto

-Pues aun no lo se y al hacer zoom no nota esa marca en el cuello?, no son de un tatuaje

-Sorprendente jajajaja te tengo! Ahora quedara averiguar donde vive y como se llama!... Buen trabajo, seguridad llévense a este caballero y azótenlo 5 minutos!

-QUE! Pero Señor!

-Como se te pudo pasar por alto esa información! Eso es negligencia y necesitas aprender la lección llévenselo

…..

En Townsville Bombón llego a su casa para ver ese proyecto con el profesor

-Hola Bombón! Que bueno que llegaste mas temprano necesitamos ayuda para un proyecto secreto!

-Claro padre! Ya lo dijiste jejejeje sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo!

-Trabajaremos con el *señala a Brick*... se llama Benjamín y es un gran científico

-*Se sonroja * mucho gusto Benjamín

-Mucho gusto no recordaba que fueras tan linda... *se sonroja*digo como te describió tu padre claro! Jejejeje

-Mi padre es un exagerado si vez a burbuja te babeas jejejejeje…y bien cual es ese proyecto tan secreto?

-Uno que si no se hace tiempo puede traer mucho daño sobretodo a ustedes

-Porque, por que tienen en ustedes la sustancia X

-Bien entonces comencemos a trabajar!

-Gracias Bombón

-De nada Benjamín *le sonríe*

…...

Burbuja se quedo en la universidad en el aula de diseño para coser y darle unos toques a los bocetos de la ropa para la pasarela, en ese momento alguien toca la puerta

-Oh que raro pensé que no iba a ver nadie en el salón jejejeje *abre la puerta* Hola *se sorprende* Buck? Que haces aquí claro no me molesta que estés aquí si no que es algo raro, bueno es que como casi ni nos hablamos y yo pensaba que me creías fastidiosa y…

-*Le tapa la boca con sus dedos* la psicoloca me dijo que estabas aquí que no me haría mal hacerte compañía y la verdad no me molesta

-*se sonroja* Pues que bien *le sonríe*

-*mira sus bocetos* bonitos dibujos, tienen mucha energía de verdad *lee* pasarela de parís y esto que es? Claro si puedo saber

-Es un lugar donde reúnen a los mejores diseñadores para que muestren sus trabajos al mundo…Estoy algo nerviosa por la pasarela de modas será dentro de poco y no se si les gusten mis diseños

-Tienes mucha energía pero poca fe en ti misma mira esos bocetos se que lo harás bien *toca uno de los vestidos* no entiendo como eres capaz de transformar un trozo de tela en arte?

-Ehhhh... *sonrojada * gracias jejejejejeje te gusta ese vestido es el que voy a usar en la presentación

-Enserio? Debe quedarte muy bonito ya que puede transmitir muchas cosas, las mujeres no tienen por que ser exhibicionistas para demostrar lo bellas que son, solo necesitan ser ellas mismas

-*se sonroja* Que hermoso lo que has dicho!

-Claro que si usan alguna mini falda tampoco les hace daño jejeje

-*Se enoja* pervertido!

-Quería ver tu reacción ya veo que no eres de esas chicas manipulables jejejejeje me caes bien burbuja *le extiende la mano*

-*Le sonríe emocionada y choca su mano* igualmente Buck!

…...

En parís comenzó a amanecer, la sala de la habitación de Liz y Bruce de manera milagrosa estaba completamente ordenada, Liz estaba en su cama y se despierta en la sala a ver si había alguien despierto

-*bosteza* awww mi cabeza *observa la sala* y Bellota? Se habrá ido y no me di cuenta? Veré si Bruce sabe *camina hacia el cuarto de Bruce*

Lo que no se esperaba Liz era encontrarse a Bellota durmiendo en brazos de Bruce, Liz muy callada conteniendo las ganas de reír sale a buscar su cámara y les toma una foto

-AWWWW PERO QUE BONITOS ESTAN!

-*Abre los ojos* Bonitos? *se voltea* AHHH!

-*hace señas con las manos* Shhh intento dormir *se acurruca y se da cuenta que esta acostada con Bruce* AHHHHHHHH! Que sucedió?

-*sorprendido* yo no recuerdo nada

-Yo si! Y he grabado... casi todo hasta que me dormí... *****les muestra el video* no hacen mala pareja jajajajajaja

-AHHHHHHHHH! *Se sonroja* me hicieron bromas pesadas mientras dormía?

-Si! Es que es muy divertido hermanito

-*viendo el video* por favor digan que esa no soy yo! Por favor!

-Pues si eres tu o mira la cámara se quedo encendida y grabo algo más

En el video se ve a Bellota dormida en la sala y se comienza a despertar y arreglaba toda la sala y luego se mete en el cuarto de Bruce

-AHHH! Que vergüenza y que habremos hecho! lo siento Bruce no estaba conciente

-Descuida yo tampoco se que paso

-Que mal debo poner cámaras en tu cuarto hermanito jijijiji pero estaban muy abrazaditos! *Pone cara picarona* y tengo la foto de prueba muajajajajaja puede que en fondo de ustedes si se acuerdan pero no me quieren decir jum!

-*Sonrojado* Bueno yo me tengo que ir se pone la camisa y las corre del cuarto

-WAAAA y estaba sin camisa! *súper sonrojada*, pero que raro eso

-Será que muy dentro querías estar con el? Picarona *le guiña el ojo* con tal de que no hagan nada raro y se coman a besos en mi presencia lo acepto!

-QUEEE! Nooo si apenas lo conozco!

-Bueno dejemos que el tiempo actué por si solo *le sonríe* quieres desayunar?

-Primero que nada un café!

-Buena decisión jejejejeje

…

Adelanto sexto capitulo

"_Identidades ocultas"_

-Con que ese no es su verdadero nombre!

-Si! Sabes su paradero?

-Puede ser que recibiré a cambio de mi información?

-Que quieres?

…

-Y como sabes que ese arma puede existir?

-Por favor dile es necesario!

-Decirme que?

-Yo fui un…

…

-Que es esa extraña marca en tu cuello?

-Mi peor pesadilla

-Y eso? A mi me parece bonita

...

**Reviews?**


	7. Identidades ocultas

**Volví****! *0* Como comentaba en el otro fic semanitas muy difíciles pero ya de vagaciones xD jejejejeje espero les guste el nuevo capitulo cada vez va mejorando... creo... xD jejeje *0* y muchísimas gracias por esos reviews T^T**

"_Identidades ocultas"_

En Paris bellota no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ocurrió, solo miraba de arriba abajo la taza de café tratando de responder algo que no sabia

-Bellota estas bien?... Quedo malo el café?... No lo haz tocado

-Que?... ah si… esta bien, solo que no entiendo como termine durmiendo allí que vergüenza *se sonroja*

-Bueno alo mejor es la ubicación de tu cuarto en América, de casualidad dormías con alguien?

-Ummm pensándolo bien si!... de pequeñas mis hermanas y yo dormíamos juntas

-Vez esa es buena explicación, puede ser que dentro de ti las extrañas… Aunque no entiendo que tiene que ver mi hermano con todo esto, ya que bueno… el es un chico jejejejeje... Aunque debes admitir que no esta mal!

-Si tal vez tengas razón luego las llamare jejejejeje…*pensando* QUE!... ummm *se sonroja* Pues… es cierto es algo atractivo

-Ja! Lo has dicho y te he grabado jajajajajaja

-QUE! Quita ese video!

-NO! Jejejeje quedara en mi colección… y… entonces tu tienes súper poderes?

-Pues si, se supone que debo usarlos para emergencias no para tonterías juveniles como las que hice ayer, lo siento

-Como vas a disculparte?... Es lo mas impresionante que he visto!... muy parecido a Bruce!

-QUE! El también tiene superpoderes?

-Ups! Me fui de la lengua… que raro en mi jejejejeje… puedo confiar en ti verdad?

-Ya me has dejado dormir en tu casa y no ha pasado nada, creo que si puedes jejejeje

-Jejejeje es cierto *sonríe* Bueno… veras Bruce no es mi hermano de sangre mis padres lo adoptaron cuando tenia 7 años, era un chico algo rebelde pero un día alguien intento hacerle daño a mi madre y el con un fuerza sobrenatural le lanzo un camión y saco esos rayos láser

-Y aun los tiene?

-No, por que justo cuando logro salvar a mi madre algo raro le sucedió… le aparecieron unas marcas extrañas que casi lo consumen y comenzó a destruir cosas, no era él!... luego se desmayo y quedo inconsciente unos días. La ventaja es que era un pueblo pequeño el cual no tenia esos medios de comunicación tan fuertes y decidieron alistarlo en la milicia para ver si lograba controlar esos poderes haciendo fuertes actividades físicas y al parecer lo logro *bebe café*… Fue asombroso hasta podía volar, era como esos superhéroes de comics

-Yo he vencido supervillanos desde muy pequeña, junto a mis hermanas… era una de las cosas que mas me gustaban

-Enserio! Es genial y que ha sucedido?... porque no sigues luchando contra el crimen?

-Es que ya todo cambio y por una extraña razón los villanos mas poderosos no volvieron a aparecer o simplemente se retiraron *toma café*… ahora mi gran batalla es con las verduras jajajajajaja

-Jajajajajajaja que divertida!. Ya es fin de semana debemos planear que hacer *la observa sonriente*

Liz estaba casi segura que su hermano y Bellota encajaban a la perfección y comenzó a pensar en que hacer para unirlos.

En holanda Princesa estaba en el escritorio de su Padre algo aburrida escribiendo mensajes en el móvil

-Señorita princesa *hace reverencia*

-Que quieres?

-Hay un hombre que esta buscando a su padre por un asunto urgente, lo dejo pasar?

-Mi padre no esta… entonces que me debe importar?

-Por que el asunto urgente es sobre su guardaespaldas Bruce

-QUE! DE MI BRUSI!... que haces hay parado? Déjalo pasar inmediatamente! *se arregla*

-Si señorita

En ese momento entra un hombre de piel muy blanca, ojos verdes y cabellos dorados, algo maduro, con un traje gris y camisa negra muy elegantes

-Señorita! *Reverencia* mi nombre es Richard soy miembro de la organización Him y me gustaría saber información sobre el hombre al que conoce como "Bruce"  
>-Him?... pero esa compañía no es de cocina? Que tiene que ver mi Brusi en eso?<p>

-En realidad nos encargamos de hacer análisis en personas con actitudes mutantes o contagiadas con sustancias químicas y estamos buscando a un joven que tiene sus mismas características podríamos creer que es él *saca un sobre con información*. Hemos revisado su historial y al parecer el nombre de Bruce es adoptivo

-Con que ese no es su verdadero nombre *revisa los archivos*!

-Si! Sabes su paradero y el historial que trajo para el trabajo?

-Puede ser… que recibiré a cambio de mi información?

-Que quieres?

-Tener unos días a Brusi conmigo siempre se ha negado a estar conmigo, pero con esta información caerá rendido a mis deseos jajajajajajaja!

…

En Townsville Bombón se encuentra fascinada en lo inteligente que es Benjamín y como los planos era tan exacto y limpio, era la primera vez que veía a un chico tan interesado por la ciencia y además atractivo

-*voz muy baja* Bombón deja de pensar eso!... concéntrate en el proyecto, concentrat…

-Estas bien?

-Si estaba detallándote… *se sonroja* QUE!... *asustada* digo como haces… el proyecto y me sorprende ver tanta dedicación en un joven por la ciencias jejejejejeje

-*Extrañado* De acuerdo?

-Estos planos están bien trabajados. Y como sabes que ese arma puede existir? Yo nunca había escuchado hablar de ella o algo parecido *levanta una ceja*

-Pues no puedo decirte *sonrojado*

-Por favor dile es necesario! Ella será muy escandalosa pero es de fiar

-QUE NO SOY ESCANDALOSA!... Decirme que?

-*Respira profundo* Yo fui un Rod… una persona experimental de esa arma y me hizo mucho daño… ahora que logre huir busco la manera de poder deshacerla, ya que se de lo que es capaz

-Por que no lo dijiste antes!. Yo tengo superpoderes junto a mis hermanas podremos destruirlo

-Ese es el problema el arma destruye los rastros de sustancia X y va alimentándola haciéndola mas poderosa

-Ósea que tu tenias rastros de la sustancia X?

-*asustado* De una parecida

-Cual?

-Bombón recuerda que ahora llegara tu amiga a dormir y debes acomodar unas cosas…Ya terminaremos con esto mañana

-Es verdad que descuido… Nos vemos luego… Adiós Benjamín *le sonríe*

-Adiós… Gracias profesor ya me encontraba algo tenso

-Por que no le dijiste la verdad?

-Quiero evitar que tengo el poco contacto conmigo… He logrado escapar de ese horrible lugar pero si hago contacto con alguien que tenga la sustancia X se activara una alarma en la central donde podría localizar donde estoy, ya que la sustancia dentro de mi no fue quitada del todo, por eso evito usar superpoderes y me dedique a desarrollar mi cerebro

-Impresionante! De acuerdo viéndolo así esta bien… Quieres quedarte a aquí esta noche?... así evitas el viaje hasta el laboratorio

-No es que tengo que buscar unas cosas que olvide en casa ya nos veremos mañana

-Esta bien cuídate *le sonríe*

…

Ya estaba cada vez más oscuro en la Universidad de Twonsville, Burbuja se encontraba cociendo con mucha intensidad su último vestido hasta que se detiene y nota que Buck se quedo dormido, ella sonríe viendo lo tranquilo y en paz que se notaba hasta que comenzó a hacer unos movimientos extraños, al parecer estaba soñando algo que le molestaba…

-A ver mis niños a quien le toca hoy

-*enojado* Por favor por hoy no pueden dejarlo?... a Brick aun no le han cicatrizado las heridas y Boomer le subió muchísimo la fiebre

-Entonces te tocara a ti ya que veo que estas tan lleno de energía y tendrás dosis doble por hablador

-No Butch *tose* por favor

-*lo electrocuta* Cállate Boomer ahora tu también recibirás el doble por ser tan débil

-*enojado* No debes yo acepte su parte!

-Cada quien tiene un trato distinto mejor llévenselo de una vez

Y dos hombres muy fuertes se llevan a Boomer pero Butch logra salirse y comienza a golpear a los guardias y sostiene a Boomer, pero salen mas guardias y Butch intenta no soltarlo pero ya estaba muy débil y no podía

-*con muchísima rabia* BOOMERR NOOOOO!

En ese momento Boomer se despierta muy asustado y Burbuja se encontraba detrás de el intentando despertarlo y sin pensarlo la empuja contra la pared tomándola de las muñecas mirándola fijamente con mucha ira. Burbuja lo miraba directamente a los ojos con algo de miedo hasta que Buck entro en si y comenzó a respirar

-Lo siento Burbuja!... es que yo no se que me pasa estaba soñando y bueno recordé y eso… yo… *comienza a llorar*… los extraño sabes no se donde están… *con rabia* ellos lograron salvarme y yo no pude hacer lo mismo por ellos

-Por quienes?

-Mis hermanos, nadie cree que existan mi madre adoptiva es la que me cree

-y yo *le sonríe*

-Pero no me conoces de nada

-Y qué, eso no significa que no crea en ti, créeme que aunque no lo quieras ya haz hecho una amiga y una que no se rendirá hasta ayudarte a ser feliz

-*se sonroja* Creo que eso será muy difícil

-Lo interesante es que me gustan los retos jejejejeje… Y creo saber un poco sobre quien eres, pero iremos poco a poco para que no te tortures, y descuida no soy como mi madre jejejejeje

-Y sabes algo de Psicología

-No pero se lo que es la amistad jejeje

-Gracias *le sonríe y observa*

En ese momento quedo un silencio en la habitación no sabían que decirse, solo estaban allí mirándose el uno al otro y pensando como sus caminos se cruzaron de repente hasta que Boomer cerro los ojos y le dio la espalda rápidamente, Burbuja se extraño un poco y noto una marca en su nuca que tenia forma de trébol, para romper el hielo Burbuja quiso preguntarle sobre ese trébol

-Que es esa extraña marca en tu cuello?

-Mi peor pesadilla *algo desanimado*

-Y eso? A mi me parece bonita, parece como un trébol… pensé que te lo hiciste

-No eso es lo que mantiene mis pesadillas cada noche y me hace recordar a mis hermanos

-Lo has tenido desde siempre

-No… es como un sello, mi madre me dijo que alo mejor era de nacimiento, el medico dice que parecen hechas con una especia de láser… la verdad no estoy seguro son recuerdos muy borrosos que en ocasiones en mis pesadillas recuerdo y ya las olvido pero, cada vez que veo ese trébol siento miedo

-Ya no quiero que sufras mas saldremos de esta!

-Saldremos?

-Si ya es algo personal y lo lograremos tu y yo Boomer!

-*Se asombra* QUE!

-*se sonroja*ups!... Lo siento Buck no debí llamarte así

-Como sabes que ese es el nombre que me dan en mis pesadillas?

-*hablando para ella* Sabia que era Boomer! Ahora no se que hacer *se sonroja*… Yo tenía un amigo de la infancia que se llamaba así y se parece mucho a ti, no lo he vuelto a ver desde hace muchos años y… bueno… ya que no recuerdas mucho sobre ti y me he imaginado que tal vez

-Podría ser yo?

-Si y además que te asombro escuchar el nombre, podría tener sentido no crees

-*saliendo de la habitación* De acuerdo que puedo perder

-*cerrando con llave la puerta* Bien yo ya debo irme quieres que te deje en tu casa?

-Descuida yo tengo transporte

-De acuerdo entonces nos vemos mañana

-Si y de nuevo gracias por ser buena conmigo

-*sonrojada* De nada espero ser útil

…

En parís Bellota fue a su casa junto con Liz que insistió en acompañarla ya que era su día libre. La zona era muy tranquila llena de árboles verdes y jardines bien arreglados, parecía otro lugar menos departamentos para estudiantes

-Oh! bonita zona Bellota

-Gracias la verdad es que paso poco tiempo aquí

-Pero si este lugar es genial *emocionada* OHH! Tiene piscina y un campo de tenis!

-Si quieres vamos luego te parece?

-SI! jejejejeje es que me emocionan las piscinas jejejeje… ummm Bellota?... conoces a ese chico? Nos esta mirando mucho

-Un chico? *observa* No lo veo

-Pues ese que esta… *observa* OH! Que se hizo?

-Como era? Alo mejor lo he visto

-Pues solo note sus grandes ojos verdes, la sombra lo tapaba un poco

-Bueno alo mejor nos confundió y se fue… ya me dio hambre quieres comer algo?

-Si es preparado por ti por supuesto! Jejejejeje

Desde una ventana cercana se encontraba un hombre observándolas muy sigilosamente y toma su móvil para hacer una llamada

-Señor podemos comenzar con la primera fase

-Estas seguro?

-Lo averiguare en un momento *sonrisa de medio lado* jejejeje

…

Adelanto séptimo capitulo

"_Reacción"_

-TE AMO! y lo seguiré diciendo toda mi vida si es necesario!

-*Sonrojada* Ese chico esta borracho hay que ignorarlo

-Sabes que las mejores verdades se dicen cuando estas borracho o riendo? Jejejeje

-*incomoda* Es mejor que me valla

…

-AHHH! NO PUEDE SER!

-Estas bien que te ha pasado?

-*asombrado* TU! Eres… eres!... *se desmaya*

…

-Oh… tenia tiempo que no me sentía como en casa!

-No debes esconder lo que eres, simplemente ser prudente para los que no entienden

-Es un hermoso lugar, lo mejor para despejarme de tantas dudas

-Cuales dudas? …Claro si puedo saber

**REVIEWS? T-T**


	8. Reacción

**HELLO! AL FIN VOLVÍ CON ESTA HISTORIA! es que tuve cientos de impedimentos pero en fin gracias por esos reviews sobre todo los de emi-nekiito 3 que comento cada cap jejejejejejeje aqui va la historia espero les guste y dejen reviews *0***

_8_

"_Reacción"_

En parís Bellota logro hablar por el video Chat con sus hermanas, no pudo hablar mucho por que ya ellas debían dormir

-*Arreglándose* Tus hermanas son muy bonitas y agradables

-Si algo fastidiosas en ocasiones pero me imagino que cuando te separas por mucho tiempo entiendes muchas cosas buenas de ellas jejejeje

-Si así me pasa con Bruce es en ocasiones algo testarudo pero no me gustaría estar muy lejos de el jejejeje

-Si bueno cambiémonos para ir un rato a la piscina

-OH de acuerdo *guiña el ojo* y luego podemos ir a un sitio a tomar algo!

-Tu no puedes estar tranquila sin beber o pasear? Jejejejeje

-Es que es el tiempo libre que tengo, no tienes ni idea de cómo son mis jefes, así que aprovecho el momento y mas aun en París! Uno de mis sueños! *cara dramática*

-Jajajaja de acuerdo! Terminemos de cambiarnos!

Después de que Liz se probo mil veces el mismo traje de baño bajaron a la piscina (Liz llevaba un bikini de color beige con lunares blancos y Bellota un bikini verde en la parte de arriba y como unas flamas con negro en la parte de abajo) decidieron tomar un momento el sol hasta que sintieron unas sombras que lo tapaban

-Eh quienes son ustedes me tapan el sol!

-No pudimos evitar notar a unas hermosas sirenas en esta solitaria piscina!

-*Bajando sus gafas* Gustov? *sorprendida*

-OH! Mademoiselle Bellota que sorpresa volver a encontrarnos!

-Bellota lo conoces?

-Desafortunadamente si! y tu que haces aquí?...este recinto es de estudiantes extranjeros!

-Eso no debería importante!

-Si debería por que estas evadiendo mi espacio personal *enojada*

-Pero no me dijiste eso la ultima vez mademoiselle *toma su mentón frente a el*

-*Quita su mano* No toques a mi amiga no se quien seas pero esa actitud tuya no me gusta!

-Oh disculpe por no haberme presentado! Mi nombre es Gustov y este es mi amigo Leonardo (Joven, alto, moreno de buena presencia y un modelo conocido)

-Mucho gusto! He venido por estudios

-*Enojada* Eso explica por que estas aquí!

-AHHH! NO PUEDE SER!

-Liz estas bien? que te ha pasado?

-*asombrada* TU! Eres… eres!... *se desmaya*

-*Le hecha aire* LIZZ! Tu quien eres?

-Soy Leonardo un modelo internacional que he venido a hacer un estudio de francés para la pasarela de este verano!

-*Levanta una ceja* De acuerdo, eso debió sorprender a Liz

-*Se levanta con corazones en los ojos* Oh Bellota no vas a creer el sueño que he tenido… estábamos en la piscina y se acercaron unos apuestos jóvenes y uno de ellos era Leonardo el que siempre he soñado para ser el padre de mis hijos! *mega suspiro* Awwww!

-Ah… Liz! Voltea a tu derecha

-*Se voltea y se emociona* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! No puedo creerlo! Estas aquí frente a mi! No era un sueño! Oh y que vergüenza haz escuchado lo ultimo que dije?

-Pues… si!

-*Sonrojada* OH NO! AHORA QUE PENSARAS DE MI! WAAAAAAAAA

-*Le toma la mano* Tranquila yo pienso que eres una chica preciosa!

Ese parecía un momento mágico donde un escenario de color rosa los invadió y salían corazones por todos lados estando ellos sonrojados mirándose, Hasta que bellota lo rompe

-Bien ya basta de cursilerías! Vinimos aquí a tomar el sol un rato, no con ustedes molestando! No puedo creerlo he hecho una rima! Ahhhh *enojada*

-Y no podemos tomarlo con ustedes? Al parecer Leonardo y tu amiga se están llevando muy bien! *sonriente*

Bellota asombrada los ve hablando muy acaramelados y decide tomar a Liz por el brazo y llevarla a un lado para hablar

-Liz que estas haciendo? Es un desconocido!

-No! Yo lo he querido toda mi vida! *corazones en los ojos*

-*Chasquea los dedos* Hola estas bien?

-Perdón Bellota es que nunca me había pasado algo así y menos con un chico! *señalando a Leonardo*… tengo una ida que vengan con nosotras de todas maneras no teníamos nada planeado!

-*Algo enojada* Gustov no es que me agrade mucho!

-Dale una oportunidad tal vez sea divertido! Vamos!

-De acuerdo aunque no creo que sea buena idea

-Quieren salir con nosotros?! Hoy queríamos tomar algunas copas!

-De acuerdo! *fastidiada* venimos luego!

-No se apuren las estaremos esperando! *sonriente*

…

En townsville Brick normalmente llamado Benjamín se encontraba en su casa, un pequeño departamento compartido por tres chicos muy silenciosos, al parecer también eran científicos o simple jóvenes que se la pasan de fiesta, ya que el no tenia muchos días de mudado no los conocía. Entro a su habitación era sencilla con un escritorio donde tenia todos sus apuntes y una cama algo desordenada en ese momento toca su cuello sintiendo su cicatriz que marcaba una flecha hacia arriba

-*Frotándose los ojos* Debo terminar esto lo mas pronto posible! Ya debería dormir es muy tarde!… espero encontrarlos pronto, si tan solo lograra descifrar el código! Espero que estén bien! *nostalgia*. Me provocaría volar y destruir cosas en este momento pero debo controlarme! Hasta que no los encuentre no podré! *apretando el puño* Tengo la esperanza de que estén vivos puedo sentirlo! Ya me estaré volviendo loco! Estoy hablando en una habitación solo sin nadie que me escuche…

En ese momento siente un sonido extraño que venia de afuera parecía movimiento de muebles o algo parecido y sale a investigar que es… pero de repente todo queda en silencio, solo una de las habitaciones tenia las luces encendidas

-Al parecer no soy el único que esta despierto!… Bueno es mejor que duerma o no tendré ninguna idea para mañana *suena una cafetera* AHHHH! QUE FUE ESO!

Se ve la silueta de un chico joven

-Lo siento no me gusta encender las luces a estas horas! No quiero molestar a nadie, pero necesito un te por que no puedo dormir

-Logras ver en esta oscuridad?…Descuida no me has molestado, yo tampoco puedo dormir

-Es cuestión de acostumbrarse a ella …Quieres un poco de te?

-Oh gracias! No me vendría mal en estos momentos! Y disculpa las molestias! Me llamo Benjamin soy el nuevo inquilino

-Benjamin? Bonito nombre representa la confianza y lealtad! Yo me llamo Buck! *le da la mano*

En ese momento cuando se dieron las manos sintieron una extraña sensación en sus cuerpos como una especie de electricidad y lo alejaron rápidamente quedando un momento en silencio observándose algo extrañados

-*mirando a otro lado* Mucho gusto Buck es un nombre algo extraño no?

-En realidad es inventado, el significado lo estoy tratando de interpretar!… estudio literatura me gusta leer y escribir, sobre todo con el tema del simbolismo!

-ENSERIO! Yo tengo dudas sobre unos símbolos… yo soy científico y claro puede que la respuesta sea mas poética que racional… ohh claro si quieres!

-*sirviendo el te* Me encantaría así despejo un poco mis problemas ocupándome de otras cosas como ayudar a otros y es extraño pero siento mucha confianza contigo y llevamos pocos minutos de habernos conocido!

-Yo digo lo mismo! Las coincidencias no existen *le sonríe*

-Bueno ahora debo irme e intentar dormir, toma *le da la taza de te* hay azúcar en aquella mesa hasta mañana ya estaremos hablando sobre esos símbolos *comienza a irse hasta que se detiene* Perdona la pregunta pero tu te haz enamorado alguna vez? Se que suena algo extraño

-*Algo sonrojado* La verdad es que si!

-Y como se siente?

-No se puede definir como algo grafico simplemente sabes que existe por que es un sentimiento diferente cada vez que observas a esa persona, no como a una madre o un amigo si no como algo mas, pero no como tortura, ni dolor, mas bien te da alegría… Por que quiere saberlo?

-Por que estos días me he sentido algo extraño, una chica de la nada apareció y se preocupa e interesa por mi y es extraño para mi ya que al verla mi mundo oscuro desaparece un momento y no lo logro entender!

-*Sonriendo* Tal vez la vida te esta dando una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz! No conozco lo que te suceda pero si una chica aparece en mi vida de la nada y no tiene intenciones de irse, y mas aun no deja de sonreír cuando esta conmigo lo que causa que mi mundo solitario desaparezca créeme que no la dejaría ir!

-Y si tienes miedos y un pasado que no logres recordar?

-Es mejor dejar el pasado y ver lo que nos trae el mañana y mas aun cuando ese pasado nos ha traído dolor *toman poco de te*

En eso sale una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Buck correspondida por Benjamin

-Este té esta delicioso, tienes buen gusto!… Tu donde estudias?

-En la universidad de Townsville

-Enserio? Que bien yo también estoy asistiendo a esa universidad! Dame tu numero y te llamare de acuerdo es que estoy trabajando en un experimento y claro también hay unos códigos que tu podrías ayudarme!

-Bien! *saca su teléfono y anota el numero* Hasta mañana Benjamín y gracias!

-No! Gracias a ti por esta conversación y este delicioso té! Hasta mañana!

Buck dentro de el sentía un vinculo con Benjamin y sintió mucha confianza al hablar con el

…

En Paris Bellota se encontraba en una especie de club nocturno donde había gente bebiendo café y cerveza, unos músicos tocando jazz en vivo y gente conversando con cigarrillos en la mano. Por una parte Liz se encontraba de maravilla desde que entraron en el auto no dejaba de hablar y coquetear con Leonardo mientras que Bellota ignoraba por completo a Gustov aunque el sigue intentando sacar un tema de conversación hasta que la banda de jazz termina de tocar y aparece el presentador

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros hoy, al parecer todos estamos tranquilos tomando pero por que no agregamos un poco de emoción a este lugar? Con nosotros la banda gangrena

Bellota se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre y casi escupe la bebida

-Bellota estas bien!

-*tranquilizándose* Si… estoy bien!

En eso aparecen los músicos: El gran Billy estaba en la batería, Arturo en el teclado, serpiente en el bajo, cerebro en la guitarra y haciendo coros y finalmente Ace como vocalista sorprendido ve que Bellota esta allí y sonríe con cierta picardía

-Hola a todos somos la banda gangrena y vamos a tocar una canción dedicada a alguien muy especial que se encuentra en este lugar

La gente emocionada aplaudiendo Bellota algo enojada y sonrojada este día no podía empeorar para ella… Gustov observaba la reacción de Bellota algo extrañado

-Para mi verdecita la única en mi vida! …*Y comienzan a sonar el fondo musical con un toque de piano y luego una extraordinario sonido de rock*

-*Enojada* Ese idiota que cree!

_"Solo fue un día, un simple beso_

_Una caricia que convirtió mi deseo_

_De que fueras siempre mía._

_Ahora me encuentro sin ti_

_Imaginando que hubiera pasado_

_Dicen que el tiempo borra y que todo pasa_

_Pero no me ha servido de nada_

_El imaginarte cada noche_

_Pensando que hubiera pasado?_

_Ya dejemos las dudas y actuemos_

_Si nos queremos que importa lo demás?_

_Solo quiero que seas mía_

_Y no solo un simple sueño!…"_

_(letra original mia xD)_

Bellota no sabia que hacer sus nervios eran inevitables ella ya no lo amaba pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo pasado. La gente estaba emocionada con la canción algunas mujeres suspiraban y otros observaban lo bien que tocaban los músicos hasta que Ace se baja del escenario y va directo a la mesa donde esta Bellota

-sabes una cosa?… TE AMO! y lo seguiré diciendo toda mi vida si es necesario!

Bellota abrió los ojos como platos dejando a los demás sorprendidos

-Bellota tu conoces a este chico?

-Por que no empezar de cero? La vida esta llena de oportunidades por que no darme una segunda oportunidad? *se le acerca*

-*Lo empuja* Tu no me amas! Solo piensas en ti mismo! Siempre ha sido asi!

-Bellota estas bien?

-*Sonrojada* Ese chico esta borracho hay que ignorarlo

-Sabes que las mejores verdades se dicen cuando estas borracho o riendo? Este chico se obsesiono contigo hasta te dedico una canción Jejejeje

-*incomoda* No es gracioso Liz… Es mejor que me valla ya nos veremos mañana si quieres puedes estar con ellos!  
>-No Bellota yo te acompaño!<p>

-Descuida Liz yo la llevare a su casa

-No necesito tu ayuda!

-Pero no puedes irte caminando hasta tu casa

-*Lo observa* De acuerdo

En eso Ace se levanta y ve a Bellota irse y decide seguirla hasta que es detenido por Gustov

-Haz molestado a la señorita y eso no me agrada, así que te advierto que te alejes de ella!

-Tu quien te crees?

-Alguien que sabe aprovechar mejor las oportunidades *pone una sonrisa algo malévola y lo empuja con fuerza a la ultima mesa del lugar*

La gente extrañada miraba a todos lados mientras Gustov salía del lugar y observa a Bellota algo pensativa cerca del auto de el

-Estas bien?

-Solo déjame en paz y llévame hasta mi casa

-Ummm de acuerdo te llevare hasta tu casa

En eso la carga como si fuera una princesa

-QUE HACES?

-Llevarte a tu casa

-*enojada y sonrojada* Me refiero en tu auto!

-Me parece aburrido el auto por que mejor no nos vamos *se eleva* volando?

-*Sorprendida* Tu… estas flotando?… espera! Tienes superpoderes?

-Umm pues si! Y algo dentro de mi me dice que tu también los tienes verdad?

-*Sorprendida*

-Anda no quieres ver la ciudad desde las alturas? Sin horarios de metro ni autobuses? *sonrisa picara*

-*Pensando* Es verdad! *Se eleva* ohh que bien se siente flotar

Y comienzan a volar por la ciudad París se veía preciosa de noche con las luces y el movimiento en la calle. Bellota por un momento se estaba sintiendo feliz extrañaba volar y usar sus superpoderes desde que llego a París se a limitado a parecer una "chica normal"… Hasta que llegaron a una montaña donde se apreciaba toda la ciudad

-Que te a parecido el viaje

-Oh… ha sido fantástico! tenia tiempo que no me sentía como en casa!

-No debes esconder lo que eres, simplemente ser prudente para los que no entienden, muchas veces vengo a este lugar para pensar y ser yo mismo

-Es un hermoso lugar, lo mejor para despejarme de tantas dudas

-Cuales dudas? …Claro si puedo saber

-Cosas de mi sobretodo la llegada de Ace me ha afectado un poco ya que yo un tiempo la ame de verdad pero me traiciono! y.… jejeje….no se como te estoy comentando esto!

-Por que estas siendo tu misma! Sabes ese Ace es un idiota que ha desperdiciado lo mejor que le podía pasar en la vida!

-*Sonrojada* Yo creo que es lo mejor!, tal vez el no era la persona para mi

-Es cierto el destino siempre nos lleva a rumbos desconocidos y puede que en ese tiempo sin darte cuenta encuentras el calor del que haz estado esperando! *le sonríe y toma su mejilla*

En ese momento hubo un pequeño silencio donde ambos se miraron a los ojos y se comenzaron a acercar con intensiones de besarse hasta que Bellota lo detiene

-Lo siento!*sonrojada* Pero tengo muchas cosas que pensar… yo… me voy a mi casa ya nos veremos… adiós!

Y se va volando algo sonrojada y sorprendida por lo que casi ocurría mientras Gustov la veía volar

-Eres mas fácil de lo que creía Bellotita al eliminarte a ti las otras dos son pan comido! *sonrisa malévola*

…..

Mientras en el laboratorio subterráneo

-Señor al parecer hay una pista de donde conseguir el rayo!… Y hoy hubo una extraña actividad cerca de Estados unidos y otra por el sur de Europa varias veces creemos que ha sido un error ya que fue algo de segundos el computador no pudo activar la señal ni la localización exacta de los individuos

-En algún momento tienen que reaccionar ya el tiempo reacorta cuanto tienen que esperar y debemos estar preparados para cualquier reacción ya que esto es casi como una bomba de tiempo

-*Observa la tablet* Señor! El agente v-23 encontró una de las fuentes, pero ha podido obtenerla pero lo importante es que sabe su ubicación!

-Tan difícil es tomar un poco de sustancia X?

-En este caso si Señor ya que esa sustancia X es una persona

-Mmmm! *Sonriente* Interesante! Un momento para jugar después de tanto tiempo jajajajaja… pues mándale mis felicitaciones al agente y que estaré esperándolo jajajajaja

…

Adelanto capitulo 9

"Enamorado"

-Es increíble lo que ha hecho!

-Por que? Que sucede?

-Solo observa esto!

…

-Se que te sonara extraño… pero *sonrojada* Por que no has intentado tocarme o al menos tomar mi mano alguna vez?

-*sonrojado* Es que yo…

…

-No entiendo que debo hacer sabes, estuvo tan cerca de mi y solo lo vi a el!

-Tal vez en el fondo… cabe la posibilidad de que

-*le tapa la boca* NO LO DIGAS!

**Sus reviews me animan *0* espero les halla gustado esta vez no me tardare tanto jejejejej :P besitos**

**sayo! ;)**


	9. Enamorado

**Primero que nada Feliz año nuevo super atrasado lo se! jejejejejeje estoy al fin de vuelta! tuve muchas complicaciones... trabajo, familia, etc! pero aqui esoy trayendo un nuevo capitulo y espero que les guste! no dare una fecha estimada de cuando pondre el otro cap ya que siempre que lo digo me tardo mucho pues cuando pueda! (espero que rapido) lo subire jejejeje la ventaja es que tengo un escritorio en mi habitación osea que más privacidad! bien! Bueno ya dejo el bla bla bla! aqui viene el siguiente cap! disfrutenlo! muah y gracias a los que siguen la historia y la comentan ^^ significa mucho para mi! T_T!**

Capitulo 9

"_**Enamorado"**_

Bellota estaba muy confundida por lo que había pasado con Gustov, no tenia ganas de llegar a su casa, así que decidió ir al bar de Fren el cual siempre le animaba en momentos difíciles.

-Bellota! Que alegría verte de nuevo! Llevas algunos días sin venir!

-Lo siento Fren es que conocí a una chica que se ha hecho mi "amiga" y la estaba llevando a conocer París

-Pero?

-La deje en un Pub con un chico que es el amor de su vida… La verdad me fui porque mi ex Ace estaba allí también y toco una canción y gritaba como loco que aun me amaba!... Yo no sabia que hacer pero al menos Gustov me ayudo

Aparece Lidia

-QUEEEEEE!? Espero que no sea el Gustov que estoy pensando jovencita!

-Hola Lidia…. Y si lamentablemente es el Gustov que piensas, pero al menos me ayudo!

-Esas ayudas no son muy comunes en El! Es muy ambicioso y si te ayuda es porque tiene algo planeado contigo!

-Hola Lidia... Y si lamentablemente es lo que piensas, pero al menos me "ayudo"

-Esas ayudas no son muy comunes en el! Es muy ambicioso y si te ayuda es porque tiene algo planeado contigo!

-No lo se y no entiendo que debo hacer ahora, estuvo tan cerca de mi y solo lo vi a el! Sentí como un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo!

-Que se te acerco!? *enojada* Ese idiota no le podrá poner un dedo encima a mi hermosa Belly!

-Lidia no exageres tal vez en el fondo… cabe la posibilidad de que el

-*le tapa la boca* NO LO DIGAS! Ese malvado nunca será bueno ni tiene intención de enamorarse!... Créeme, yo veo chicas de mi clase que fueron encantadas por Gustov llorando ya que el tomo lo que necesitaba y se marchó dejándolas destrozadas! Y mi Belly a sufrido mucho como para estar con ese!

-Descuida Lidia no tengo intenciones con el, puedes estar tranquila, lo del escalofrío fue más bien como de miedo!

-Vez que es mala persona Fren!

-Y entonces quiere decir que aún sigues enamorada de ese tal Ace?

-Noooo! Ni hablar y viéndolo bien ya no es igual a como llegue a verlo cuando estaba más pequeña

-Y como conociste a ese Ace?

-Bueno yo... *cabeza algo baja*

-Que te pasa Belly?

-Puedo confiarles un secreto?

-Por supuesto Belly si ya tu eres una hija para nosotros!

-Pues yo... *Se eleva*

Fren y Gustov se quedaron asombrados al verla flotando creían que eso era imposible

-Oh mi Belly! siempre he creído que eres un ángel *sonriéndole*

-Ósea que puedes volar y haces otras cosas como los súper héroes?

-Si! En realidad yo fui una súper heroína en Tonwsville, pero ahora no combato el crimen y conocí a Ace por que el era uno de los malos

-Oh! Es sorprendente Belly! Descuida que tu secreto esta a salvó con nosotros! Verdad Fren... *observa* Fren?

-*con cara de niño pequeño* Y tienes súper fuerza!? Me encantaría verla *sonriendo* Nunca en mi vida había visto algo igual!

-*le sonríe* oh claro que lo puedo mostrar y muchas gracias por guardar el secreto y no asustarse de mi! Jejejeje * los levanta a ambos* como los quiero chicos jejejejeje

Y los tres están riendo mientras Bellota los alza y eleva, hasta que suena el timbre de que alguien entro al bar, Bellota del susto soltó a Fren y Lidia que los tenía muy elevados en la parte de arriba, cuando estaban a punto de caer al suelo Bellota se dio cuenta y sólo pudo atajar a Gustov, mientras Lidia estaba en los brazos de un apuesto joven

-*Asombrada* Bruce?

-Bellota?

-Conoces a este apuesto joven Belly?

-*sonrojada* Si es el hermano de Liz la chica que les comenté

Bellota y Bruce no podían mirarse a los ojos ya que recordaron lo que sucedió en la mañana

-Estas bien Belly? Te veo muy roja!

-No es nada!

-Segura?

-Siiii! *enojada*

Fren noto lo que sucedía e hizo una pregunta como un buen Padre o psicólogo

-Muy bien explíquenme! Que paso anoche con ustedes?

-*Ambos sonrojados* QUEEEEEE!... Que... Que te hace pensar que hubo algo Fren!

-Por ese encuentro de no querer mirarse a los ojos implica que algo les da vergüenza! Así que hablen! *mirada intimidante*

-Pues ella se fue a mi habitación a dormir conmigo como si fuera un oso de peluche!

-Que dormiste con el!?

-Yo no se! No estaba consciente! Bebí mucho!

-Solo media jarra de cerveza! La verdad es que tienen que ver como se pone!

-Que te pasa! Estaba pasando por un momento difícil!

-Casi me lanzaste un armario! Y no dejabas de cantar canciones tristes!

-Tengo sentimientos! No soy de piedra!

-Con alcohol no se resuelve nada!

-Tu nunca has besado a una chica!

-Pero dormimos juntos! *sonrisa de medio lado*

-*susurrándole a Lidia* Touche! *Tosiendo para que le presenten atención* Bien y ahora como se sienten? Ahora si se pueden mirar a los ojos jejejeje

-Oh es cierto!

-Y además eso te ayudo a ti Belly ya deshogaste lo de ese horrible Gustov jejejejeje

-Tienes razón! Perdona Bruce no era mi intención gritarte no tienes la culpa de lo que me pasa!

-Descuida tenía mucho tiempo que no tenía una buena discusión verbal jejejejejeje *le sonríe*

-*susurrándole* Hey Fren!... Creo que cupido puede intervenir aquí no crees? Jijijiji

-Es verdad! *le guiña el ojo*... bien chicos! Ya que todos estamos tranquilos por que no tomamos un buen vino? Es de una de las mejores cosechas!

-Bien! Muchas gracias

-Si son muy amables!

Todos juntos: Salud! *sonido de copas golpeándose*

En la universidad de Townsville Burbuja caminaba alegremente a la universidad hasta que se encuentra con la señorita Keane

-Burbuja!

-Hola buenos días! *le sonríe*

-Tenemos que hablar de Buck! ...Es increíble lo que ha hecho!

-Por que? Que sucede?

-Solo observa esto!

Le muestra uno de los dibujos que ella acostumbra a que hagan en sus terapias y se ve una rosa azul iluminando la oscuridad.

-El hizo esto?

-Si y sabes que lo pude entender conforme a me hablaba?

-Que?

-Que ahora esta existiendo una hermosa luz azul iluminando su sola y triste oscuridad

-*Sonrojada* Y tu crees que sea?

-Por supuesto que tu! No seas tonta! Gracias a ti solo en esta sesión he visto un gran cambio casi del 50 por ciento! Estoy muy contenta! Y tu como te llevas con el?

-*sonrojada y alegre* Muy bien! Después de clases iré a verlo... Yo... Quiero invitarlo a que vaya a París conmigo!

-Enserio?

-Si necesito un acompañante y además su estilo es único!

-A lo mejor no es mala idea *le sonríe* Bien nos vemos!

-De acuerdo!

Burbuja sentía una gran emoción su corazón latía a millón, no podía esperar a que terminara la clase

En el laboratorio del profesor Benjamín llego muy animado a hablar con el profesor al parecer iban a terminar mas rápido gracias a que conoció a Buck

-Interesante! Un chico que puede interpretar símbolos!

-Si! Quiero ver que significa esto *le enseña la marca en su cuello*

-Una flecha?

-Debe tener un motivo de que este allí! Debemos hacer un experimento aunque a lo mejor no te guste!

-Que cosa?

-Hola a todos! Perdón por la tardanza! De que hablaban?

-De unas pruebas que queremos hacer *le sonrie*

-Bien! Entonces manos a la obra!

-Bombón puedes ponerte cerca de Benjamín y cerca del aparato!

-Claro!

-No! ya será mas adelante es que quiero comprobar una cosa! Bombón puedes poner tu mano en la maquina *intenta tomar su mano, pero luego la aleja*

-*Mirando extrañada* Ah!... de acuerdo

Al poner su mano una pequeña luz apareció en la maquina que empezó a hacerse mas potente y salio una pequeña computadora que decía localizando y de repente empezó a tener un corto circuito y Bombón no podía soltar su mano Brick quería ayudarla pero no la podía tocar…. hasta que el profesor la soltó y la maquina se apago quitando la electricidad de la casa

-Estas bien Bombón?

-Si! No me he hecho nada!... *algo enojada* Por que me dejaste alli! Se que te sonara extraño… pero *sonrojada* Por que no has intentado tocarme o al menos tomar mi mano alguna vez? Te doy asco? O algo parecido? Pude morir y no hiciste nada!

-*sonrojado* Es que yo… No puedo!

-Por que? Necesito una respuesta concreta!

-Entro en reacción con cualquiera que posea la sustancia X! Fui sometido a experimentos horribles antiguamente y por eso no puedo tocarte… Al menos no ahora!

-No… tenia idea! Perdona!

-Créeme que no quiero que nadie mas sufra y menos ustedes que poseen la sustancia X…. Existen una persona que esta creando el arma mas letal del mundo y necesita de esa sustancia para conseguirlo!

-Y por que experimento contigo?

-Por que yo también poseía algo parecido a la sustancia X e intento extraerla pero no lo ha logrado al menos no del todo y he escapado! La única manera de que el pueda localizarme es si estoy en contacto físico con otra sustancia X

-*Se pone un guante de goma y lo toma de la mano* Pues lo lograremos! Vamos a seguir trabajando! *Le sonríe* cuenta con mi apoyo!

-*Sonrojado viendo el gesto* Gracias! *le sonríe*

-He Benjamín podemos hablar un momento afuera? Así arreglo el problema de la luz

-Claro profesor! *Salieron del laboratorio*

-Por que no le dijiste toda la verdad?

-Pero se la dije, todo lo que he dicho ha sido cierto!

-Me refiero a por que no le dijiste que eras Brick?

-Es un nombre que recuerdo con mucho dolor! Y además ellas nos odiaban, éramos sus enemigos!

-Pero no recuerdas que se volvieron amigos?

-Amigos? ….No recuerdo eso!

-Si deja que te lo enseñe….

Y el profesor se lleva a Brick a una habitación que es muy especial para las chicas superpoderosas

-Y que hacemos en esta habitación?

-Además de que aquí es donde arreglo la luz jejejejeje *la arregla*

Al encenderse la luces se ve una habitación llena de cientos de fotos de las chicas cuando eran mas pequeñas, recortes de periódico, regalos firmados, su antigua línea de teléfono… Y en muchas de las fotos se notaban ellas con los RRB jugando, viendo películas y teniendo guerras de bolas de nieve, incluyendo hasta una navidad de ellos juntos, Brick se sentía alegre al mirar esas fotos… Hasta que vio una foto (salían Bombón abrazando a Brick, Burbuja dándole un beso en la mejilla a Boomer y Bellota casi ahorcando a Butch muy alegres en el parque con muchas personas) y en ese momento se sorprende nota en la foto a un hombre que tenia algo de barba y unas gafas que se encontraba cerca de ellos en la foto…. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar se hecho para atrás y se tiraba al suelo poniendo las manos en su cabeza muchos recuerdos e información pasaron por su cabeza cuando vio esa imagen y no aguantaba el dolor y comenzó a gritar

-Brick! Estas bien!...BRICK! RESPONDE!

-Profesor? Que sucede escuche un grit…. AHHH! BENJAMIN! QUE SUCEDE ESTA BIEN!

-Vamos responde! Oh no le esta dando un infarto!….Bombón lo siento…. Pero debes tocarlo!

-QUE? Pero el dijo!

-Obedece hazlo!

-Esta bien!

Se crea un momento de tención Bombón no sabe lo que pasara si lo toca, pero verlo en ese estado la estaba preocupando así que lo abrazo con fuerza y una luz muy grande y roja inundo el lugar…

Mientras tanto en la Universidad de Townsking Burbuja entra en el aula donde el siempre ve a Buck y lo encuentra tirado en el suelo…

-Boomer! Que sucede! Reacciona! Por favor despierta!

Lo toma en brazos y se da cuenta que el trébol le brilla mucho y decide llevarlo a la enfermería.

Y en el bar de Fren en parís mientras todos bebían alegremente a Bruce le comenzó a temblar un poco la mano y el no se explicaba por que!

-Bruce… estas bien?

-Yo no se que pasa *cierra los ojos con fuerza* ahhhh! Que extraña sensación!

-Estas bien muchacho? Deja de beber el vino! Respira profundo! Te traeremos algo de agua!

-*Comienza a respira profundo* Descuiden estoy bi…. *se desmaya*

-BRUCE!

-Rápido llamen a la ambulancia!

Adelanto Capitulo 10

"_**La flecha, el rayo y el trébol"**_

-Esto es muy confuso!

-No entiendo...Esta dentro de el!

-Que cosa?

-Y ustedes quienes son?

-Descuida nosotros nos encargaremos!

-No lo dejare!

-No hay problema tambien puedes venir con nosotros!

-Por fin eres mio!

-Que sucede aqui!

-Vengo a reclamar lo que me pertenece! Así que no te entrometas!

**Proximamente el siguiente! espero les halla gustado y me dejen algun Review T_T**


End file.
